All of Yours
by Mrs. Dawley
Summary: Julie and Candy have been each others family since they met each other in foster Care. They never kept anything from each other and always been there for one another. They wouldnt have it any other way. So what if something happens and Candy now has to figure herself out but is scared to talk about it with Julie? Will Julie be ok with it? Or will Candy lose her only family
1. Hide out?

My sister and I were laying in bed watching The Guardians of the Galaxy 2 trying to relax for the day before our long week ahead of us. It was getting to a good part when there was a knock on the door. I looked at the time it was a little afternoon. I poked Julie

"Go get the door" I muttered

She reached her arm out and was wiggling her fingers and then whined "it's to far away"

I sighed and rolled my eyes "bitch"

"Whore, you love me and you know it" she said as I got up and went to the door

I answered it and there stood Randy

"Randy" I said

"Candy" he said in monotone

"Can I help you?" I asked crossing my arms

"May I come in?" he asked picking me up and moving me out of his way

"Yeah just welcome yourself in why not" I said sarcastically "why not"

I walked back in and sat next to my sister

"Hey sweet cheeks" he said sitting on the other side of Julie and wrapping his arm around her

"Move your arm before I remove it for you" Julie muttered glaring at him

"I love it when you play hard to get" he said with a smirk

"Yeah...sure...call it that" Julie said rolling her eyes

"Ohh you know you like me even when you deny it" Randy said

"Yeah she likes it just about as much as I like my mother" I said un-enthusiastically

"So a lot I knew it" He said all cheerful

She shot me a look and then looked over at Randy "Randal you know that Candy dislikes her mom a lot right?"

"Wait she is your mother why do you not like her...she gave birth to you" he said sounding shocked

"Randy you of all people, who is always around like a freaking humping dog, knows how much my mom and I don't get along" I said "so why are you here?"

"I wanted to see my two favorite girls" he said now pushing himself in between Julie and I

"The Bellas are two hotel rooms down...have fun" Julie said with a big sigh

"The Bellas don't like me as much as you two"

"Randal have you ever asked yourself why people find you so annoying"

"People find me annoying? I had no idea"

"Randy seriously why are you here?" I asked glancing over at him

"I was bored, look I know I am not your favorite person but can I please hang out with you two for a little bit? You two are so….I don't know the word I am looking for at this moment but something draws me to you two"

"Our sparking personalities" I muttered

"Damn we need to be more boring" Julie said

"Our dominance toward you" I said

"We need to stop with that" Julie added

"Look you two are fun to be around as much as you two don't enjoy my presence but you two are and I also like the fact that you two can be so...demanding but in a good way. A way that makes me want to do what you say. It's sexy"

"Ok out" Julie said pointing towards the door

"Please let me stay please"

"Ok Randy spit it out...what's really going on?" I asked crossing my arms and turning myself towards him

"Yeah spit it out Randy" Julie said "there's more to this than what you're saying"

"Fine you caught me there is more" Randy said sighing

"Ok so spit it out" Julie said "I for one would like to get back to my movie"

I cleared my throat

"Ok our movie...better?" She asked

"Much" I said smiling

"And that my dear sister is why I am older" she said slowly shaking her head

I shrugged "and your point?"

"Randy out with it" Julie said changing the subject

"The sister is here and I am trying to avoid her." Randy said "I think the wife called her to tell her about how she and I are having our differences and don't know if we are going to last. My sister loves her and will chew my head off"

"So let me get this straight and feel free to correct me if I am wrong. So you and Liz are having marriage issues and your wife decided to call your sister to get after you to basically convince you to stay with her?" I asked kind of confused

"Umm basically"

"Your wife went to your sister?" Julie asked sounding more confused than me "she thinks that your sister can convince you to stay with her?"

"Why can't she talk to you herself? Why send your sister who by the way….wait which sister?"

"Oh yeah you have the nice one and the bitchy one...so which one?" I asked

"The bitchy" he said just as there was yet another knock on the door "if it's anyone looking for me I am not here"

He hid himself in the closet as Julie answered the door

"Hi Julie"

I walked up behind Julie

"Hi Bethany can we help you?" I asked

"Is my brother here?" Bethany asked peering into our room

"Brother??? Hmm remind us who is your brother again??" I asked

She cooked her head to the side "you know who my brother is"

"No I cant say that we do...right Jul?" I said slowly shaking my head

"Nope no idea" julie agreeing

"Randy Keith Orton" she said now pissed

"Randy, Randy about this high, blue eyes, a smirk that seems to get himself into everyones heart?" asked Julie

"Ohh don't forget the lovely annoyance and the lovely sarcastic attitude….that Randy?" I asked "goes by The Viper?"

"Yeah...sure…" Bethany said glaring at us

"Nope" I said

"Hmm he doesn't sound familiar I cant say I ever met such a Randy"

"I hate you"

"Yeah I hate you too"

"If you see my ignorant brother tell him to find me. I know he is around here somewhere" Bethany said trying to look around us once more

"Yeah...sure...we will get right on that" Julie said "when hell freezes over"

She rolled her eyes and then walked away. I closed the door

"The coast is clear" Julie said opening the closet door

"Damn she is pissed at you" I said plopping myself onto the bed

"Yeah and your lovely sarcasm just made it worse" Randy said with a sigh

"I mean we can go get her and you can talk to her yourself" I said walking towards the door as Randy grabbed me

"No don't do that I will deal with the sarcasm"

"So why are you scared of your sister?" Julie asked "I mean as much as my sister can be a bitch im not scared of her. I just deal with it and be a bitch back"

"Yeah but Candy and Bethany are two different people two different personalities" Randy said

"Dude I am right here" I said looking between the both of them

"Look my point is, is there is no reason for you two be scared of your sister" Julie said "stick up for yourself and deal with it"

"Im not really scared of her where as I don't want to deal with the drama" Randy said

"Well the drama is going to find you and you will eventually will have to deal with it" I said scootching myself back on the bed

"I will deal with it then but for right now please help me" Randy said practically on his knees

"No..I am not getting in the middle of this" I said

Julie and Randy looked at one another and then at me

"I mean it's just for a little bit" Julie said "I mean I am sure she isn't going to be here long"

"J no" I said knowing where this is heading

As much as Randy annoys the both of us for some unknown reason we are always there for him. Even though 9 out of 10 we end up regretting it

"Candace you would want me to be there for you so please please help me" Randy said crouching down next to me

"He can be like our pet" Julie said

"I am not an animal"

"Well technically your name is The VIper and that is a snake which is an animal of the sorts so yeah...yeah you are" J said glancing at him

"You are not nice" Randy said looking over at Julie

"I know" Julie said with a grin

"Please Candy just help me out here and then I will owe you"

I groaned and looked at my sister "You know if we do this we will regret it later on"

"No because if we regret it I will kick him in his balls and he then won't need to worry about children" Julie said with a shrug

"You know you want too" Randy said

I sighed, I know I am going to regret this "Fine we will help you but the moment you make me regret this or question your motives you will be on your own"

"Thank you, you two" Randy said hugging us

"Stop touching" Julie and I said in unison


	2. Get Rid of Him

Randy was still hiding out in our room later that day. I sighed I really didn't want him here and he would stop hitting on my sister. He has a thing for Julie and Julie cant stand the guy anymore than I do.

"Randy if you do not get off of me you will end up on the floor and I promise you it will hurt" Julie said hitting him

He moved his head "that hurt"

"Was supposed to" She muttered

"J, want to get out of here for a little bit?" I asked

She sighs "today was supposed to be us doing nothing sissy"

"I know but than we got stuck babysitting" I said

"You aren't babysitting you're just hiding me" Randy chimed in

"Yeah from your bitchy sister...keep touching me and well I will gladly put you out in the hallway and put a big sign saying Randy is here" Julie said punching him

"Will you stop being abusive?" he asked

"Will you stop touching me?!" Julie asked

"I mean I could but then I would never get to touch you and that would suck" Randy said grinning

I glanced at Julie who rolled her eyes "men"

"For real" I muttered

That was when my phone went off. It was Roman

"Hey Rome" I said grinning like a little kid

When I talk to Roman I cant help but smile

"Whats my baby girl up to?" he asked

I looked over at Julie who is now kicking Randy off the bed "you don't even want to know"

"Oh now I am curious" Roman said, I could tell he was grinning

"Save me and we shall talk" I said hoping for some sanity

"Oh baby I would love too but I am busy how about tonight?" He asked

I sighed "I may be dead by then"

"Oh you are dramatic" he said laughing

"You are supposed to be my friend" I said pouting

"I am your best friend Baby girl but I am kinda busy right now and I just called to check in on you"

"Well I am going insane and you are no help at this moment" I whined

That was when Julie flipped me off

"Hey he was your idea not mine" I said sticking my tongue

"Wait what did I miss?" asked Roman all confused

"See you would know if you came and got me but you are not sooooo you are going to have to wait to find out"

Randy eyed me

"Eye me all you want devilspawn" I muttered

"Again lost...focus!" he said trying to keep focused on him

Randy was now instigating Julie who looked like she was going to murder him. I sighed

"Call me when you are ready to hang out" I said "love you cya"

I then hung up and went over and pulled Randy off of Julie who was pinned down and threw him on the floor. Randy was trying to lick her and I am pretty sure if he succeeded J would have ripped him apart

"Now if you want to stay in here you are going to keep your motherfucking hands to your damn self or so help me god I will let your sister put her teeth into you understand?!" I yelled when there was a knock on the door

"God you two!" I yelled going towards the door

"Wait where are you going? Don't leave me!" yelled Julie

"Someone is at the fucking door dingbat" I yelled getting to the door.

That was when Randy hid in the closet yet again. I never seen someone move so fast. I sighed and answered the door.

"Yes" I said seeing Bethany at the door

"Who were you talking too?" she asked looking around past me

"My bitch of a sister, can I help you with something" I asked

"Slut!" Julie yelled to my response

"Whore!" I hollered back

"Focus, has my brother shown up yet?" she asked

"Dude if Randy was here I swear I would pull him out and let you have him but he is not so go!" I yelled "and don't come back"

"You are evil you know that I swear I don't see what my brother has for you two"

"Our sparkling personalities" Julie hollered

"It's something but it's not your personalities which are duller than a 2 dollar bill" Bethany said

I rolled my eyes "look if he shows up I will send him your way"

"I would love to believe you but something is telling me that you will not" She said through her teeth

"Yeah you are probably right" Julie yelled

I slowly shook my head "according to my sister we won't even though I would love too...she wins"

"Look tell him that I am looking for him" she said

"Whatever you say" I said "now if you don't mind I am going to go bye bye"

"Bye!" Julie hollered

I shut the door and walked back to the bed and glared at Julie when Randy came out and wrapped his arms around me. I grabbed him and flipped him over my head making him landing on the floor. He arched his back

"Ow" Julie said looking over the bed and down at Randy

"Now you are to figure this thing out with your sister and wife before you make me go nuts" I said "or next time it will be worse"

"Yes ma'am" he muttered rolling over to his stomach

"Dude are you ok?" Julie asked chuckling

"Julie don't ever ask the enemy if they are ok" I said glaring at her

Julie sighed

"Can I do it like tomorrow?" he asked "or maybe you can ask her how long she plans on being around and I can come up with a plan"

"I don't care how long she plans on being around you are going to put your big boy panties on and go get it done. It has only been a few hours and you are about to make me go get drunk" I ranted "now I don't know why my sister has a small part of her that for some reasons deals with you but you are on my last nerve and I am going to kick your mother fucking ass if you don't go deal with this"

"Did you miss the part in which I kicked him off the bed?" Julie asked all proud of herself

"Yes J but it's your fault that he is here I didn't want him to be but because you want the bad guy in the room and now he is driving your sister crazy so if you don't mind before I lose my shit I am going for a walk. I want you gone when I get back!"

The both of them were silent when i walked out. I stormed down to the lobby when I got stoppd by Rey Mysterio

"Hey Rey Rey" I said

We high fived each other

"Whats wrong?"

"I don't even want to get into it right now" i said walking around him and walking out

Julies pov

"She is pissed" I said "you need to go"

"Oh come on please just let me figure it out" He said

"No you got to go" I said pointing to the door "knowing my sister she won't be gone long..she has social anxiety so walking by herself won't go well before she starts panicking and turns around"

"Julie please" he said begging me now

I rolled my eyes. Candy isn't completely wrong I do have a small part in me that cares about him but his annoyance gets to me way more.

"Randy I am sorry but you have to go" I said

He sat near me close enough that I felt his warmth on me. Now don't get me wrong usually him touching me is annoying but this is different. He isn't sitting near me to annoy me this time. I looked up at him and backed away.

"Randy...:"

"Please.."

I sighed "let me talk to my sister"

"Thank you" he said kissing my cheek

What did I just agree too? There is no way she is going to agree to this.

"Stay here and let me go find her. She probably isn't far" I said walking towards the door

"Thank you doll face"

"Keep calling me sweet lovely names and I will rip your balls off" I said walking out of the door to just walk into Bethany

"Oh my god what do you want she devil?" I asked annoyed

"My brother..now from my understanding from what everyone is saying if he needs some place to hide which if I know my brother he would want to hide...he would come to you and your so called sister"

"Bethany for the thousandth time he isn't here now please leave me alone" I said walking around her

"I think I am just going to follow you" She said seriously following me to the elevator

I sighed "if you don't stop following me I will tell security that a crazy lady is following Mark Calloways niece"

"Fine I will meet you back at your room"

"You better not be there when I get back" I said

I got on the elevator, down to the lobby, and out the front doors. I looked around and sure enough just as I knew my sister she was sitting at the picnic table. I crept up and sat next to her

"Hey" I said

"Yeah" she said still irritated

"Yay you're still mad" I said sarcastically

"Is evilspawn still in our room?"

"About that" I said slowly

She glanced up at me "let me guess he is still there"

"How about if he behaves and stays quiet he can stay..He just wants enough time and wait until the bitch is gone" I said quietly "you know if it was one of us he would do the same for us"

"Yeah but only because he wants in our pants..well let me rephrase because he wants in YOUR pants" she said looking back at the picnic table picking at it

"Yeah but he is married and I don't go down that road. Plus his ass is annoying as hell" I said with a shrug

"J, he annoys the fuck out of me and I cant stand his ass" Candy said glaring at me

"Look one more chance that's it if he keeps acting up then go ahead kick him out, hell I will help you" I said "maybe drag him out by his balls"

"He would enjoy that way to much" Candy said with a chuckle

"True ok fine by his ears" I said "there's my sisters laugh"

She sighed "fine but the moment he acts the fuck up he is out and if he doesn't I am leaving and sharing a room with someone else"

"You don't mean that" I said kind of shocked and upset that my sister would go that far

"J, I understand you have a good heart...we both do, but you have more patience for him than I do. If you want to share a room with him or have him around than that is on you but I can't"

I nodded "Ok but he will go before you do"

"I sure hope so sisters before misters" Candy said leaning her head on my shoulder

I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a hug

"Let's go find out how long she is going to be around for and get him out of our room" Candy said

I chuckled "Ok"


	3. Wife and What

Candy and I got back up to the hotel room and sure in the hell not there sat Bethany

Candys pov

I looked at Bethany and sighed "this is going to get old, how long are you planning on being here"

"I have a wholes week off from work so hnmm a week" Bethany said with a grin

God she has his grin. Oh for the love of everything holy

"So let me guess you are going to interrogate us for an entire week until your brother randomly shows up?" I asked glaring at her

"Mhhmm" she said crossing her arms and leaning up against the wall

I looked over at Julie wanting to flip out

"You know something how about you go and I will personally hunt him down" I said

"You got an hour" Bethany said well warned

I then put my hands on both side of her head and got really close "I don't negotiate with terrorists"

"She said she will get him for you...don't push it" Julie warned "it won't end well"

"An hour" She said before walking away

I flipped her off and walked inside and Randy was sitting on the bed

"So your sister is going to be here for a week. Now I personally rather deal with you than her so here is how it's going to go. You are going to grow some balls and go talk to her. Tell her how you fucken feel and get it over with." I said pointing to the door

"Wait she is going to be here for a whole week?" Randy asked sounding shocked

"Yes" Julie replied

"A week as in 7 days?" he asked

"What part of yes do you not understand?" Julie asked confused

"A full seven days?"

Apparently Randy cant understand english today

"Let me spell it out for you y-e-s" Julie said

I nodded in agreement "Yeah unless you go and talk to her"

"But I don't want to deal with her"

"Neither do we so you are to go and talk to her because she is seriously persistant on talking to you. Everytime we open the door she is standing there" I ranted "and I am sorry it's more annoying than you so please go and for the love of everything go and talk to her"

"Instead of being a bitch" Julie added with a shrug

Randy sighed "seriously you cant just let it drag out for a week it's not like she is going to get herself fired from her job"

"Randy it's only been not even a day and I am about to kick your sisters teeth down her throat and punch you in the damn lungs" I said "you two are family because the both of you are fucking pain in the asses"

"But I have a cute ass" Randy said with a shrug

"I am seriously...Julie deal with it" I said walking back out of the room

I cant deal with this shit. I walked down the hallway not paying attention when I walked into someone. Literally walked into someone and landed on my ass. I punched the ground and then looked up. There stood a redhead. I couldn't find my words. We locked eyes and she put her hand out for me to grab. I was just stunned. I put my hand in hers and she pulled me up

"Are you ok?" She asked, she an accent

"Um… um.."

"Did you hit your head?" She asked with some concern

"Ohh um yeah i am...fine" I said finally able to speak

"I am Becky"

My head was spinning, not a bad spinning but like what in the hell…I nodded

"What is your name?" she asked with a chuckle "you do have a name right?"

I felt my face go red for a moment and then I took a deep breath when out of no where I hear

"Candy.."

Julie showed up beside me and then looked over at Becky "you must be new..this is my sister Candy...I am Julie"

"Candy huh?" she asked with a grin

I nodded squeezing my arm "yeah"

"And you are her sister?" Becky asked looking at Julie

Julie nodded "yeah the one and only"

"It's funny you two don't look anything alike"

"We are related everyway but blood and marriage" Julie said with a grin

"Nice I like that" she said smiling "what are you up too?"

Was she asking me I mean she was looking in my direction...answer candy use your words

"Candy hello shes talking to you" julie said poking me

Finally I snapped out of it "oh umm I...we were just hanging out right J?"

"Yeah" she said slowly

"Do you have a phone?? You do have a phone right??" Becky asked looking between J and I

I nodded

"God you are acting so weird" julie said taking my phone out of my back pocket and putting it in my hand

I shook my head "umm yeah it's right here"

She took it out my hand and put her number in it

"There now you have my number hit me up when you are free" she said putting my phone back in my back pocket

"Ok" I managed

My heart was beating quickly

She smiled "bye you two"

Then walked away. Julie hit me "what in the world was that about why you acting so weird?"

"Ow you bitch" I said rubbing my arm

"Want to explain what that was about?" J asked

"It was nothing I kind of walked right into her and landed on my ass" I said looking in the direction that Becky went

"Uhuh" she said "anything else?"

I shook my head. I felt embarrassed I didn't know what I was feeling but I knew it was something different...something well new. I didn't Know what to make of it and I sure in the hell didn't want to try and talk to my best friend my sister about it.

"so nothing else happened??" she asked

I shook my head "no"

We walked back into the room and Randy was sitting there playing on his phone. He looked up at us

"Well that was quick" he said

I ignored him and popped open my phone. I decided to look through my phone to find her number and possibly message her. Finally I found it Becky. I chuckled

"What's so funny?" Julie asked

I shook my head

"Hi it's Candy just wanted to message

you so you had my number"

\--me

Julie came and sat next to me and pulled out some cards while Randy who managed to join us but was actually quiet for once

"I was wondering if I was actually going

to hear from you"

-Becky

I smiled.

"I'm pretty sure that's what you're supposed

to do when someone gives you their number.

Lol"

Julie looked over at me and my phone.

"Hello it's your turn" julie said sounding annoyed

I put my phone down and did my turn when I felt my phone vibrate. I reached for it but Julie grabbed it quickly

"No, you are playing cards with your sister and Randy" she said putting my phone on the nightstand next to the bed

"Ok ok" I said

We played cards for a little bit and a little bit later we decided it was getting boring in the room and we decided it was time to go sit in the hot tub. Randy looked at us and sighed

"I probably should go and talk with Bethany huh???" He groaned

"Yeah" julie and I said in unison

Randy sighed

"But why?" he whined

"Because after just a few hours of dealing with you your ass isn't sleeping in here" I said

"You know it's a good thing you are pretty"

"Don't i just feel so freaking lucky" I said sarcastically

"You should I mean not everyone gets to be in the presence of The Legend Killer"

"Julie hes yours deal wth him" I said pointing at Randy

"Randy go talk to your sister" Julie said pushing him towards the door

"Will you please come with me...she scares me" Randy said

"Randy you are in extreme matches all the damn time shes your sister you can I am sure deal with her" Julie said

I rubbed my forehead

"Please I am begging you just come with me" Randy said "you have met my sister she is a mean mean person"

"It must run in the family" I muttered

Randy shot me a look. I shrugged "im just saying"

"I mean Can she is a bitch after all and even you said she is more annoying than Randy, maybe go for support?" Julie suggested

"J, have you lost your mind. We are supposed to be relaxing"

"Candy seriously 10 minutes that is it" Randy said getting on his knees in front of me

I sighed and looked at the both of them

"Randy I really dislike you, J I could seriously hurt you." I said cant believing I was getting ready to go along with this

"So you two will come as support?" He asked almost jumping up and down

I crossed my arms "you get 10 minutes of my time"

"Yay!! Thank you" he said hugging me

"Remove yourself before I hit you extremely hard" I warned

Julie put her arm around my shoulders "we may not like him but he needs us"

I slowly shook my head "you realize we are going to regret this?"

"Let's hope not" Julie said

"Oh you wont " Randy said

I glared at him "oh but we are, I am 98 percent sure we will regret this"

We walked down and Randy knocked on a hotel room door. Bethany answered

"See I knew you guys would show up sooner or later" she said with a smile but then looked behind her and then back at us "but right now is not a good time...can we do this later?"

Julie and I looked at one another and then back at her "who is with you?"

"What you mean? No one is here with me" She said

"Oh really now?" Are we sure?" Julie asked leaning up against the wall

"Yeah I am sure, I mean I would know if I had someone in my room" Bethany said innocently

"Hmm"

"What are you two getting at why would my sister have someone in her room?" Randy asked looking at the both of us "my sister isn't like that"

"Ohh Randy you need to remember something we are women...we know when something is off." I said

"Your sister did that innocent thing that Candy and I do when we have done something that we know was wrong but yet did it anyways" Julie said grinning "I am betting anything she has someone in there. I mean if you have been paying attention she hasnt budged from the door."

"Beth...do you have someone in there?" Randy asked

"No" she said

"Liar" I muttered

"Bethany do you have someone in there?" Randy asked once again

"N.."

"Don't lie" I said

"No I don't" Bethany said

"She has quite a grip on the door"

"Move her" I said looking at Randy

Randy looked at Julie and I then at her sister.

"You wouldn't" Bethany said staring at Randy with those pleading eyes

Randy then did just that...he picked her up and moved her and Julie and I walked in. Sure enough there stood Lesnar

"Really?" the three of us said in unison

"A girl has needs" she said with a shrug

"But Brock of all people?" I asked

"And your sister isn't as innocent as she says she is" Julie said

"Here you are saying that I have my problems yet you are screwing Brock" Randy said in disbelief

"Can we discuss it later?" she asked staring at the floor

"Oh no you want to put all my shit on the floor you are going to explain this to me" Randy said

"Yeah what he said I mean honestly with how many steroids he takes I am about 89 percent sure that his penis is probably about the size of my finger" Julie said

"The pinky finger no less" I said putting up my pinky finger

I heard Brock sigh "are we really going to do this right now?" he asked

We looked at Brock who walked over to us

"Brock baby why won't you let me deal with this and you come back later" Bethany said rubbing his chest

Brock lifted up her chin and then kissed her. He then walked away

"Oh hell no" Randy said "you aren't...please tell me.."

"Your dating Lesnar?" I asked

"I think I just threw up in my mouth" Julie said with a disgusted face

"You and me both" I said

"Ok yes so Brock and I are seeing each other" Bethany said now apparently annoyed "who cares"

"Ok so you are allowed to date our enemy but I cant have my own problems with my marriage without you butting in"

"It was your wife that came to me asking for my help" Bethany said crossing her arms

"Oh for the love" I muttered

"At least I am not asking for a divorce" Bethany said

"Yeah do you even care to ask me why I want a divorce"

"Well I mean I was trying but someone was hiding (she looked over at Julie and I) all day, where I have no idea"

We were silent for a moment

"I mean she does..have a point" Julie said rubbing her arm

"Yeah how did that taste?" Bethany asked

"Like vinegar" Julie muttered

"Don't push it" I said

"Well no offense but you aren't the nicest person to talk to" Randy said

"The man has a point" julie said

"He does" I said nodding

"So why is it you want a divorce?" She asked staring up at him

"Because one I am not happy, two I caught her messaging other guys, three we are just two different people we don't complete each other" randy said

"So you want to divorce her for things in which you can get help with"

I sighed "if I may he needs to do what is best for him"

"Then he shouldn't have took the vows if he wasn't going to stay true to it" bethany said glaring over at her brother

"She cheated on me" randy said

"I'm sorry" she said after a few minutes to gather her thoughts

"Exactly"

"Ok" bethany said

They hugged one another and then we headed down to the hot tub


	4. With stupid

I got woken up by a knock on the door. I threw a pillow at J. She didn't stir.

"J" I muttered

Nothing

I looked up and grabbed the pen that was sitting on the nightstand and threw it at her as there was another knock on the door.

"Hmm?" she asked tiredly

"Door" I said putting my head back into the pillow

"Ignore it" J said quietly "if we are quiet whoever it is will leave"

"Juuulllieee!"

Julie and I looked at one another and looked at the time it was 220 in the morning.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" She asked quietly

"So much for your theory" I said "but whoever it is wants you so.."

"But it's to far away" she whined

I sighed knowing that was my cue that there was no way I was getting out of going to the door. I got up and tiredly walked to the door now annoyed. Answered it there stood Jeff holding up what seemed to be a drunk Randy

"He umm said he belonged to you two" Jeff said rubbing the back of his head

I looked at Jeff well more glaring at Jeff "you brought him here...drunk...are you kidding me? Do you know when the last time it was that I had a decent nights sleep? Besides we dealt with him all freaking day"

"Julllie" he sing again

I looked back at Julie who seemed like she was out again or at least pretending to be

"Randy you need to shut your mouth before you get yourself into trouble" I said covering it "Jeff I don't want to deal with him"

"Please Can" he begged

"Only if you are going to come in and deal with him" I muttered

"You mean sleep...here..with you…??" he asked

"I am pretty sure that is what that means" I said opening up the door more for him to walk in

"But where am I going to sleep?" He asked "Julie has the one bed and you have I am assuming the other."

"Well you either can sleep in bed with Randy or you can put Rand.." but Randy interrupted by stumbling and falling on Julie

"Get the fuck off of me" Julie yelled pushing him off of her "I just want to fucking sleep!"

"Buts I loves you June Bug" he said chuckling

I slowly shook my head "Jeff fix him or this will not end well"

Jeff moved him over and covered him up and then stood there as I crawled into my bed

"Are you just going to stand there?" I asked looking up at him

"I don't.."

"Oh my goodness Jeff just get into bed" I said "I dont bite"

He slowly walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. I rolled my eyes as he seemed so awkward. I pulled him back

"Now here is a pillow cover yourself up and go to sleep. It's not hard Jeff. I am usually not this bitchy but it's like 230 and I am tired as all hell." I said trying to not snap

"Stop poking me before I bite your motherfucking finger off" Julie muttered

"But it's so much fun to bug you" Randy said

I turned and looked at Julie who I saw grab him by his ear and pull "now I am not going to tell your drunk ass again if you touch me one more time I will freaking rip your dick off and shove it all the way up your ass"

"Yes ma'am" he said "oh I don't feel so good the room is spinning"

"Jeff that is all yours" I muttered

Jeff took him to the bathroom and sure enough he threw up. A few minutes later he came out and put him back on the bed and crawled back into bed. I turned off the light and went to sleep. That was when I felt someone crawl on top of me, for real right on top of me, what seemed like 10 minutes later. I could tell by the smell it was Julie

"J what are you doing?" I asked sleepy

"Randy kicks, when did you start sleeping with Jeff?" She asked quietly

"I told him the only way Randy could sleep in here is if he came in and dealt with it" I muttered "now shh"

I covered her mouth and she ended up licking me. I wiped my hand "disgusting freak"

"Well don't put your hand on my mouth" she said "you should know that, you know better"

"What time is it?" I asked

"5 Randy kicked me and well here I am"

"Ok well if you are sleeping on me please at least be nice enough to cover us back up and fall back to sleep" I said "I am so freaking tired"

"Ok, ok I am going back to bed" she said pulling the covers up on us

I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep. A little while later I get poked in my side, Julie still laying on me

"Hmm" I asked

"Why is Julie laying on you?" Jeff asked

I looked at him "because Randy kicked her out of bed"

"So she chose to lay on you?" he asked

I shrugged "what time is it? I asked

"615"

"Do you guys not know how to sleep?" I whined

"I get up this early all the time" he muttered

"Well Julie and I do things differently so please either get around and go or go back to sleep. Now if you were me I would choose number 2" I said yawning

"That sounds nice" He said "how do you get everything done though?"

"Very carefully" I muttered "now shhh"

I put my hand on his mouth waiting for him to be lick me but instead he just carefully moved it

"I get it go back to sleep" he said rolling over towards Julie and I and wrapped his arm through mine and went to back to sleep.

I sighed "am I just a protective blanket or something"

"Yes" both Julie and Jeff said in unison

"Alright" I muttered with that I heard snoring

About 8 I was woken up from Julie yelling in my ear "leave me alone"

"Im not doing anything" I said jumping as she scared the shit out of me

"Not you...stupid over there" She muttered

"Randy do you have to start right now?" I asked as Julie was still laying on me and I am getting pissed because he has to fuck with her

That was when Julie popped up and pushed him on the bed basically choking him. I touched Jeff "hes yours deal with him before Julie really kills him"

"Hes starting right now?" he asked hitting the side of the bed

"Yep and Julie is choking him" I muttered

"And you aren't stopping her?" He asked jumping up

"Hey it's his fault I was scared shitless this morning almost had a heart attack" I said with a shrug as he pulled Julie off of Randy as they were wrestling

"Why Randy?" He asked "do you insist on instigating her?"

"Because it's fun" Randy said laughing "it's so easy to get her going"

"Yeah but you fucker, I have to deal with it" I said punching him

"Dude I am still recovering from last night do you have to be so abusive this morning besides I might like it"

I sighed "Jeff please get him out of here"

"Thanks for last night?" Jeff said squeezing my hand

I nodded "you're welcome"

Jeff opened up the door and stood there was Becky. I looked down at what I had on.. Shorts and a tank top

"Hi, I umm got your hotel number from the front desk hope you don't mind" she said

I smiled and shook my head no. She chuckled "do you want to go get breakfast this morning?"

I couldn't find my words..damn it. Jeff poked me

"Candy use your words" he said quietly before walking out with Randy by his side

"Oh umm I usually.." but Julie got beside me

"We usually get breakfast together" Julie said

"Well you are more in welcome to come also" Becky said

I looked at Julie hoping she would agree. Julie looked at me and then back at Becky

"Ok sounds good let us get around and we shall meet you downstairs" Julie said

"Or I can come in and wait for you...both of you" Becky said looking at me smiling then to Julie since she was basically in control of the conversation

"Sure whatever" Julie said with a shrug

Becky walked in… oh my goodness Becky is in our room. Don't be stupid now Candy. I grabbed my clothes and walked into the bathroom to get dressed. I came out. Julie went in and I sat down getting my socks and shoes on. Becky came over and sat next to me. My heart was racing as I noticed how close she was. I looked over and we were almost nose to nose when Julie popped out. I quickly looked back down at my shoes

"Ready?" Julie asked looking between the two of us

"Um yeah just finishing up with my shoe" I said finishing tying my shoe and we both stood up and followed Julie to the door

"I feel like I missed something" Julie said standing in front of the both of us stopping us from walking out the door

I looked at Becky then back at Julie and shook my head "no you didn't"

Julie looked between the both of us for a moment and then nodded "ok if there is something I would appreciate to know"

"J, you didn't miss anything you're good" I said giving her a small smile

"Alright" J said and opened up the door.

I glanced at Becky who was nodding her head and we walked down to the breakfast area and grabbed some breakfast. We sat down and Becky sat next to me with Julie on the other side. Now I am not huge on being in the middle but this was a whole new situation for me. I sat there and picked at my waffles trying to not be a slob.

"Sis you have to eat" Julie said poking my arm

"I know" I muttered

Becky then touched my leg sending electricity through my body. I looked up at her and she nodded her head taking a bite of her bagel. I took a bite of my waffle and she moved her hand. Julie looked between the both of us

"Are you sure everything is ok?" Julie asked "i just feel like something is off I just don't know what"

I nodded "of course sis everything is fine"

She again paused for a moment and looked at Becky for a moment. It was like they were having a stare down or a silent conversation

"Alright, if you say so. I have nothing to go on but what yo say" Julie said finishing her coffee

Becky and I nodded. We finished our food and we continued on with our day.


	5. Talk

We went and trained for a little bit and then it was time for wrestling. Julie and I walked in. Becky wrapped her arm around me and then looked up at Julie

"I will see you both later" she said looking between the both of us.

She let go of me and then walked away. That was when I got a message

"I will miss you"

-Becky

I couldn't help but smile

"She is something else" Julie muttered "are we sure we want to be friends with her?"

I nodded "yeah we are sure"

"You two seem to have some type of connection" Julie said poking me

"Yeah I think we are going to be great friends" I muttered

"Not better than us though right?" Julie asked quietly

"No one is better than us J, you are my sister...my best friend" I said hugging her

"Good you had me worried there" J said hooking arms with me and then we walked down the hallway

That was when Jeff and Matt jumped out from behind a closet door and scared the crap out of the both of us. Julie punched Matt in the arm

"You fucking guys, are you serious?" she yelled "what would you have done if that was Vince or H…"

"You two would have been in trouble" I sing

"But we knew it was you we saw ya coming" Jeff said wrapping his arm around my shoulders and kissing my head

"You are lucky we love you two" Julie said crossing her arms

"We know" Jeff and Matt and said in unison

"If not you guys would be so done for" I said remembering that I had to message Becky back

"Really?"

-me

I didn't honestly know what to say to that. A normal person would say i will miss you too but we just started talking.

"Who you texting miss thing?" asked Jeff poking me in the side

"A friend" I said trying to hold back my grin

"A friend? Who? A new relationship?" he asked

I rolled my eyes "no"

That was when someone came up behind me and wrapped their arms around me. I looked to the side and realized that it was Roman

"Hey hun" he said kissing the back of my head

"Hey handsome" I said touching his arms

"Hows my girl doing?" he asked

"I am fine"

"Hey what about me?" Julie asked pretending to pout

That was when Mike came up behind Julie and did the samething

"Guess who?" he whispered in her ear

I chuckled watching Julies face light up but that was when Randy came out of no where. It just got interesting. Julie now had her arms wrapped around Mike. Mike and J are really good friends.

"Hey whats going on here?" Randy asked

"Searching for elephants" Julie said sarcastically

Jeff looked around "yeah having no luck as of right now but I heard if you are really quiet and turn down the lights they usually show up"

I slowly shook my head grinning

"Yeah there is this massive one that we have been looking for lately but it keeps getting away. It's really a pain in the ass. Every time we get so close it just takes off" Matt said chiming in "We named her Starlight."

Randy was now shaking his head "ok smartass"

We all started giggling

"We were just talking" I said "is your sister still around?"

"No she went home thank god" Randy muttered

"See and all you had to do was talk to her" Julie said squeezing his arm

Randy smiled and then that was when he noticed that Mike had his arm around her waist. I watched his face change. It wasn't a lot but if you paid attention to his body language you can see it. He was jealous. Now usually I would pick on him and be mean but i knew what it was like to like someone and be jealous. To want their attention and be around them but couldn't. So I stood there and silently watched. I don't like Randy but I am not going to fuck with his feelings either. I sighed. I cant believe I am about to do this.

"Hey J are we ready to go?" I asked pulling on her away from Mike

Randy looked at me and then at J. He smiled. I figured he would after that. Mikes face on the other hand fell. I cant win either way.

"Yeah let's go" she said

That was when my phone went off

"Of course I would, you are pretty

Great"

-Becky

I smiled a little

"Well you are pretty awesome

Yourself miss thing"

\--me

That was when I noticed Julie was tugging on me "hey focus"

"Oh sorry" I muttered sliding my phone into my back pocket "Rome can we go to your locker room?"

"Yeah sure" He said pulling J and I away

We went into his locker room and i sat down up against the wall.

"I will be back I am going to go get some coffee want any?" J asked

I shook my head and she walked away. That was when voices went across my phone

"Yes" I said

"Hey I know I am not your favorate person but can we talk?" Randy asked

I sighed "Yeah you know where I am at"

"I mean privately" Randy said quietly

I rolled my eyes and looked up at the ceiling "'Yeah where do you want to meet at?"

"My locker room" Randy said "please"

"Sure I will be there in a few minutes and this better not be some type of joke or prank" I warned

"It's not" Randy said quietly "I promise"

"Ok be there soon" I said than hung up

"Whats up baby girl?" Roman asked putting his hands on my thighs

"Oh Randy wants to talk" I said "when J gets back let her know where I am please because she will be pissed if she gets back and doesn't know"

"Sure thing are you going to come back here after you are done with this talk?" Roman asked as I got up

"Yeah I am" I said kissing his cheek

"Alright love" he said squeezing my hand and then I walked out

I got to Randys locker room and walked in. Randy was sitting on the bench when I walked in. I shut the door and walked closer

"Whats up?" I asked him

"Can I trust you to keep this to yourself?" Randy asked quietly avoiding eye contact

I sat down facing him "is everything ok?"

"Yeah it's just something that is on my mind and I feel like I should tell you"

I eyed him "ok?"

"I umm i like Julie" Randy muttered

"Ok and you are telling me this why?" I asked confused "you should be telling her"

"Because she takes my breath away just as Becky does you and you and Jeff do to each other" Randy said now looking at me "oh and should i mention the whole Roman thing"

He now has my complete attention

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Candy I notice everything I may not say it out loud but I do. Jeff and you like each other and Becky brings out a little something else in you, and again Roman. So yeah ok you are bi who cares?"

"We aren't talking about me we are talking about you" I said trying to get back on subject "and im not bi"

"Ok if we want to play denial fine we can" Randy said "your secret is safe with me, but yes Julie takes my breath away. I really like her"

"Ok so tell her" I said "I cant really help you with that"

"I will tell her the day you figure out your...thing" He said apparently not able to find the words

"There is nothing to figure out" I said standing up "but I am going to tell you this if you ever end up with my sister and you hurt her I will hurt you besides you are married so you need to figure that part out"

"I know I do and we are getting a divorce" Randy said standing up

"Well get the divorce and then we shall have this talk again...when it makes since" I said going to the door "and if I find out that this is a game to you, you can bet it will be you and I out in that ring"

"Oh that would be fun" Randy said with a grin

"And you're back" I said opening up the door

"Thank you Can, seriously"

"You're welcome Ran" I said giving him a small smile

I started back to Romans when all of the sudden my phone ring. It was Becky. My anxiety started to have anxiety. I took a deep breath in and then let it out slowly and answered.

"Hello"

"Hey pretty woman" she said "what are you up too?"

"Not a whole lot was getting ready to go back to Romans" I answered smiling

I couldn't help it, maybe Randy is right. She does take my breath away a little bit

"Well I was wondering would you like to come and hang with me for a little bit before my match tonight?"

"Just you or you and your friends?" I asked

"Only me"

My heart was racing "you would want to hang out with me, just me?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I?" she asked

"No reason I am just a little surprised I guess" I said

"Well I think there is more to you than meets the eye so I would like to get to know you"

"Ok yeah so where are you wanting me to go?" I asked

"My locker room"

"Alright meet you there in a few" I said grinning

"Alright beautiful see you soon"

Before I could say anything she hung up. There is something about her that i really like. I started to look for her room forgetting about everything. I got there and knocked. She answered.

"Hey" she said

Oh her smile, her accent. It all had me.

"Hi" I said

She opened up the door and I walked in.

Julies pov

"Wheres my sister at?" I muttered looking over at Rome

"I wish I knew" Roman said "as I said the last place I knew she went she went to talk to Randy"

"Well it looks like I am going on an adventure" I said "I will be back"

"Yeah that's what Candy said" He muttered

Apparently he was hurt over this. Oh Candy you are going to have some sucking up to do. I walked out and went to Randys and walked in.

"Hey" I said

"Hey whats up?" he asked looking surprised

"Was my sister here?" I asked looking around "you didn't like murder her did you?"

"No? And yes she was here" Randy said rubbing the back of his head "She left like a half hour forty five minutes ago"

"So she isn't here?" I asked

He shook his head "no as I said…"

"Yeah half hour forty five minutes ago" I said "did she say anything on where she was going next"

"Well I am assuming if she isn't with you that going back to Romans didn't happen" Randy said

"You got that right" I said

"Ok well I have one idea on where she may be" Randy said slowly

"And where is that?" I asked pacing kind of worried about my sister

This is not like her to just disappear

"Have you by some chance checked Beckys locker room?"

I quickly looked at him "why would she be at Becky's?"

"..no reason just a thought" Randy said quickly, to quickly

"What do you know?" I asked walking up to him

"Nothing as I said it was just a thought"

"Uh huh if you say so but I know that you know something" I said flipping him off as I walked out the door

Beckys huh? Why Beckys?


	6. Info please

Candys POV

Becky and I were sitting up against the wall just chilling and chit chatting.

"Here sit in front of me" Becky said

I glanced at her but slowly did as she said. She pulled my hair out of my messy bun and started to run her fingers through it.

"You have beautiful hair" she said as she started to French braid it

She then slightly pulled it and pulled me back against her and kissed my neck. That was when the door flung opened scaring the shit out of me. In came Julie.

"Seriously Candy do you have….what is going on?" She asked staring at the both of us

"Nothing J" I said "we were just getting to know one another"

"With you sitting in between her legs??" Julie asked crossing her arms

She was standing in her I'm about to flip out stance which means I'm in trouble

"She fixed my hair" I said quietly

"Candy I was scared shitless you never take off without talking to me" julie said irritated

"I'm sorry sissy I didn't mean to scare you Randy asked me to talk to him so I went and we chatted and then I was on my way back to Roman's when Becky asked me to come and hang out" I said feeling like a little kid

I felt Becky touch the small of my back

"I hate to interrupt but isn't she over 18 why does she…"

"Becky dear she is my sister we let each other know where we are all the time and I'm guessing anything I know her more than you do ok. Now don't get me wrong I'm glad you got her out of her shell but I don't know you well enough to trust you." Julie ranted which means she isn't done yet "now for some reason my sister likes you fine whatever but I have better instincts when it comes to people and I'm just not sure yet"

We were silent for a moment "now candy we have to finish getting around"

I sighed and got up. Becky got up and hugged me "hang out later?"

I nodded "yeah"

Julie than grabbed my hand pulled me out of the room. I felt like I was a little kid that just got into trouble and not sure why. We got up to Roman's room and I stopped her

"Why on earth did you…"

"Candy I know you better than that, you had me worried as all hell. The last time you took off without anyone knowing you were gone for a whole week no word no nothing that's why I acted like that." She said sternly

J had a point.

Becky's pov

They mentioned Randy and I had a feeling that he would know more about this situation than me. I walked my happy ass down to Randy and knocked on the door. Randy answered

"Hi Becky had a feeling I would see you sometime soon what's up?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with something" I said

"What's this something?" Randy asked opening up the door

"I was wondering on how much you knew about candy and if you could get me in on the loop of candy and Julie because julie just freaked out on candy and i"

"So I was right candy was with you" randy said with a grin

"Can you give information or not?" I asked crossing my arms walking into his locker room

"Sure" randy said "what is it you want to know"

"First the relationship between Julie and candy" I said sitting on his bench

"Those two are best friends basically sisters and they back each other up like no other. They both know each other better than they know themselves. Very protective of one another" I said "like a mean dog I guess you can say which is probably why Julie just went off on you two. See the last time candy went off without telling anyone she was gone for a whole week we didn't know why then found out she tried to commit suicide. So when J didn't and couldn't find her sister she was frightened." Randy said staring me down "julie will tear anyone apart when it comes to candy and you will be her Main target if something happens to her sister and I'm pretty sure you know why. I'm assuming you like candy and that's why you're asking for intel"

I was silent for a moment "ok"

"Now Candy and Julie are a pair it's very rare you will ever get Candy by herself without Julie to far behind. They are their own wolf pack and as I said Julie will tear anyone apart when it comes to her sister and the same for Candy. If you are with one you are with both. Now what is it about Candy that you want to know?" Randy asked

"Anything that you can share"

"All I really can say is ask Julie. She can give you more information than I can. But I can tell you that Julie is her person and Julie won't just give you the information if she doesn't trust you. Candy is very submissive and even though Candy is older than Julie, Julie is mentally older than Candy. Candy has abandonment issues so if you don't plan on staying in her life long term don't let her get attached to you because it will really hurt her when you leave"

"Anything else?" I asked

"Candy is a sweetheart ok she loves with all of her heart and is very understanding. She has a wall built up and the only one that has successfully gotten past that is Julie so if you get past that even a little bit don't fuck it up because you won't get that far again" I said "trust me"

"let me guess the rest I have to go and talk to Julie" I said

"yeah" he said "can i ask you something?"

"Sure" I said "whats up?"

"What is it about Candy that you are attracted too?"

"She takes my breath away" I said with a shrug "i think if someone takes your breath away you should at least get to know them right?"

"Yeah, i guess you can say that but do you like her as in if she asked you out would you date her?"

"Yeah i think so" I said with a smile "I enjoy her"

"We all do" Randy said "here is Julies number you may need it"

I put it in my phone "thank you Randy"

He nodded "don't make me regret it"

"You won't" I said smiling and walking out

I walked away and I decided to message Julie

"Hey Julie, this is Becky I got your number from

Randy and was wondering if we could meet up. I

would like to talk to you about Candy"

\--me

A few moments later I got a message back

"We can get together and talk"

-Julie

Julies pov

I am going to kill Randy for giving her my number. Raw has finally started and it seemed like it took forever for it to end. We got back to the hotel and Candy had went up to our hotel room. I stayed behind waiting for Becky who finally showed up.

"Hey thank you for meeting with me" Becky said

"If you think I am going to give you information without actually trusting you, you my friend have another thing coming. She is my sister and I am.."

"I don't plan on hurting her Julie. Randy told me how protective you two are of each other and I want to gain your trust" Becky said "I like the fact that you two are so protective of each other"

"Ok so start by gaining my trust and I will give you what you want to know." I said "just so you know I don't know what my sister sees in you but I know it's something different. She looks at you like Roman looks at her. Roman and her are really good friends and I know they like each other but when she sees you her eyes brighten up and she always smiles. I am not going to just come out and assume anything about my sister I will wait patiently for her to open up about that but don't come into her life and let her feel something if you aren't planning on staying around. To many people have left her including her own mother I will be dead before she gets that close to someone again especially if you aren't wanting to stay around."

Becky nodded "so how can i gain your trust"

"Like any normal person, be around show give me a reason to like you and that trust will slowly be gained" I said

"OK thank you Julie I appreciate it" Becky said "and just so you know I like her too"

I nodded "don't make me regret this"

"You won't"


	7. What the hell?

I was on my way up to the hotel when i got stopped by Randy

"Hey, you umm want to get together tonight and do something?" he asked

"You realize it's like 10 the only thing that is opened are bars" I said looking up at him

"Ok so bar it is" Randy said grinning

"DId I agree to going out?" I asked eyeing him

"Oh you know you want too" he said leaning up against the wall

"Oh I do huh?" I asked playing along with his game

"You do" Randy said "want to know why?"

"Yes please enlighten me" I said slightly amused

"Well I mean for starters I am Randal Keith Orton who wouldn't want to spend time with me?" he asked

I chuckled

"And i am very amusing so there's that, i like to joke around, and i also like to hang out and cuddle and such" he said rubbing the back of his neck

"Ohh really now?" I asked "and cuddle? Really? Going that far?"

"Well.." but I stopped him

"Let me go talk to Candy and I shall go with you" I said

His smile was from ear to ear

"Calm down" I said "or i will change my mind"

"Oh right right" he said trying to hide his smile but failing

I chuckled and rolled my eyes "i will meet you here in the lobby"

"Alright" he said "I shall be here"

I nodded and headed to the hotel room. I walked in to Candy past out across the bed still in her clothes. Apparently today wiped her out. I sighed got cleaned up and went downstairs to the lobby where Randy was waiting for me. I walked over to him and he grinned

"You clean up great" he said

"Yeah i know thank you" I said "are we ready?"

"We sure are" he said opening up the door for me

"So you CAN be polite" I said kind of surprised

"Theres more to me than you know Miss Julie" Randy said opening up the car door for me

I hopped in and we were on our way

Candys pov

I woke up and realized that I had fallen asleep. I looked at the time it was 1 in the morning. The room was empty no Julie to be found. I called her phone and got no answer.

"J, where are you?"

-me

I hate being in a hotel room by myself. I called the first person I thought of

"Hey beautiful are you ok?"

"My sister is no where to be found and not answering her phone, i don't like being in the hotel by myself. Can i come over?" I asked quietly

"Come over hun, you don't need my permission" she said

"Ok I will be there soon" I said before hanging up

I tried calling Julie again and again got no answer, oh she is so hearing about this. I grabbed my cell phone and key and went to Becky's. She let me in and gently pulled me to her bed. She put her arm around me and although it felt a little bit different it still felt good. With that I fell asleep.

**Julies pov**

It was a bit late and Randy and I were past drunk. Some how we got back to the hotel and stumbled to my room. I walked in quietly or as quietly as i could. Randy stumbled and almost fell on his face. I grabbed him

"Shh" I said "Sista is sleeping…"

I looked around

"Can isn't here" Randy said pointing out the obvious

"Where did that girl go...again?" I muttered and then looked at my phone "oops i have a bunch of missed calls, oh i am in for it tomorrow...well today"

"Yeah you are" Randy said

We laid on the bed and looked at one another. That was when I felt Randys hand touch my side gently. I gently touched his arm and slid my hand up to his face. He leaned his head into my hand and then we slowly moved closer. We started making out and well one thing led to another and im sure you can figure out what came next.

Candys pov

I woke up to my head on Beckys chest and her arm wrapped around me. I felt her kiss the top of my head. I looked up

"Good morning hun" She said kissing my forehead

"Good morning, thank you for letting me sleep here last night...well this morning" I said quietly

"Any time darling" she said "have you heard from your sister?"

I looked at my phone remembering that she wasn't in the room and had nothing. "Hmm do you want to go for an adventure to my room this morning to see if she is there?"

"You're pretty worried huh?" Becky asked

I nodded "yeah she is my sister and I would hate for something to have happened to her"

"Ok, well let's go then" she said "but first…"

Then she pulled me closer to her and kissed me. It was like my heart had stopped for that moment and nothing else around me mattered. My breath was taken away. I deepened it.

"See that wasn't that hard huh?" she asked with a grin

I shook my head "no"

"Let's go see if your sister is in your guys room, ohh and just so you know that kiss means your mine"

I grinned "I think I can deal with that"

As we made it to the door she gently pushed me up against the wall and pinned my hands above my head and kissed me hard.

"Theres no thinking babe you take my breath away and I really want to be with you"

I kissed her again "ok hun, im yours"

With that we walked to my room and I walked in. I couldn't believe my eyes. Julie and Randy laying in bed past out...naked. I looked over at Becky who looked at me with her mouth opened

"What the hell?" she asked

I shook my head "I don't know"]

We walked over and i stared down at them. Really? I poked Julie who didn't stir. So I scrolled through her playlist and found the loudest song I could think of Numb / Encore by Jay Z and Linkin Park and blasted it. She looked up at me finally

"Huh?" julie said quietly as I turned off her music

"Want to explain this situation?" I asked pointing between her and Randy

"Oh my god please tell me we didn't…"

"Well as the both of you are naked the odd chance of you just being naked and nothing happening is slim to none" Becky said holding back her snicker

"So you are saying that we probably had sex?" she asked all wide eyed

I nodded "yeah it looks like that"

That was when Randy popped up "oh hi everyone...oh my god I am naked"

"Wow let's point out the obvious" Julie said sarcastically

"So what exactly happened?" I asked looking between the two of them "where the hell were you when I woke up late last night? Miss I am going to yell at my sister for not telling you where she was and then do the same exact thing"

"Randy and I went out last...oh my gosh that is the last time i drink with you" Julie said smacking Randy upside the head

"Randy when you and I talked last night I wasn't suggesting you go and screw my sister you ding bat!" I yelled throwing a pillow at him

"Wait why are you and Becky together?" Julie asked pointing to her like she just realized that she was there

"We aren't switching the subject right now you and Randy had sex last night because what alcohol was involved because we both know that is such a great idea" I scolded them

"No good decision comes from drinking" Becky said chiming in

"Wait what conversation am I missing?" Julie asked looking between Randy and I

"Ohh this one is on you Randy" I said stepping back

"Oh umm can you and I have this conversation privately?" he asked looking at Julie

"Oh my sister already knows which means I am sure Becky probably knows no need to keep it private" julie said sitting up glaring at him

"I don't know anything im actually out of the loop on this one" Becky said putting her hands up in defense

Randy sighed "umm I was looking into getting a divorce.."

"Yeah we already knew that" Julie said slowly

"And then I umm well I like..you" he said slowly

"Ohh this is getting interesting" I heard Becky say quietly

"So you think getting me into bed is your best chance at getting me?" Julie snapped

And there it is

"No the both of us were drunk J, it's not like I meant for it to happen" Randy said

I touched Becky "it's probably best…"

"Oh you two aren't going anywhere" Julie said looking in our direction "Candy Elizabeth you are supposed to tell me these things"

"I didn't think he was going to take you and get you drunk" I snapped

"I wasn't intending for us to get drunk" Randy said once more

"But the fact of the matter is you two got drunk and you two had sex" Becky said "it's not ones fault or the other it's the both of yours"

"She has a point" I said

"Again never going to drink with you again and Candy i expect you to tell me the next time someone says they like me"

"Well i expect you to tell me the next time you choose to go out and get drunk" i said with a shrug "if you by some chance told me about going out oh i would have told you"

"You were sleeping you bitch"

"It's called wake me up whore"

"Oh so I can get hit yeah because i look forward to that" she said sarcastically

"Ok you two" Becky said

"No wait this might turn into a fight" Randy said "that's something I always wanted to see"

Julie turned and hit him once more

"Ow stoppp hitting me" Randy said

"Ok so no more drinking with Randy and from now on better communication" I said

"Deal"

"Deal"

"So again I ask when did you two.." but I stopped Julie

"I went and shared a bed with her when you decided to take off and we will have that conversation later" I said

"Ok ok" Julie said putting her hands up in defense and then smiled


	8. Truth Time

A month later

Becky and I were sitting in the hotel room watching a horror movie when Animals came across my phone

"Hey sis whats up?"

"Can, I need you to come back to the hotel room"

"J, is everything ok?" I asked

"Candy I just need you to come back to the hotel" Julie said now sounding like something was wrong

"Ok, J i am coming but what is wrong?" I asked getting out of the bed

I looked over at Becky who was giving me a concerned look

"Just get here ok?" she said before hanging up

I put my phone in my back pocket

"What's wrong babe?" Becky asked sliding over to the edge of the bed

"I don't know but whatever it is doesn't sound good" I muttered leaning down and giving her a kiss

"Do you want me to come with?" she asked

"How about I will keep you updated and if I need your help I will let you know" I said "is that alright?"

"Yeah of course beautiful" she said

She stood up and kissed me once more and I then walked out the door and headed the hotel room. I walked in and i found Julie sitting in the bathroom crying. I ran up to her and crouched in front of her

"J what is wrong? What happened whose ass do i need to kick?" I asked freaking out worried as hell

"Can, im late" she said looking up at me

"Late for what?" I asked "last i knew we…"

"No Can, i am late" she said once again

"Your period?" I asked finally getting it "are you serious did you two not use a condom?"

"Candy Elizabeth we were drunk do you think a condom was on my list of things to think about?" she asked glaring at me but I could tell deep down she was hurting

"Ok so let's go get a pregnancy test?" I suggested

She then pulled out a plastic bag and there sat a pregnancy test...apparently she was ahead of the game

"I just haven't taken it yet" she muttered holding it in her hand

Her hands were shaking and I could tell she was about to break.

"Let's not freak out just yet for all you know you could just be late because your period is being stupid"

"Im a week late" she said tearfully

"J, this happened to you before" i said "remember? A few months ago and it came"

"But what if it doesn't Can, I don't want a child right now" she said crying

I took toilet paper and wiped her face. She was strong for me now it's time for me to be strong for her. I took out the pregnancy test trying to not spaz out on her for being irresponsible in the first place. I gave it to her

"Pee on it and we shall go from there" I said squeezing her hand

She nodded and did just that. We sat there with me holding my sister for what seemed like hours. About 5 minutes later the alarm went off on my phone saying it was time to check the test.

"Ready?" I asked

"Can, what if I am?" she asked wiping the tears away

"You and I together will figure it out" I said grabbing the test

"Promise?" Julie asked

The look on her face reminded me of when we were kids jumping from foster home to foster home telling people that we weren't going anywhere without one another. Scared that we were going to be ripped apart our only form of family our security blanket. Our safety ripped from us

"I promise J I am not going anywhere" I said holding her hand

I looked at the test, looked at the box,and then handed it to her

"Negative?" she asked

I nodded "but I still say let's go to the doctors to get a second opinion to make sure that you aren't"

She nodded "ok"

She started crying again "Oh I am going to kill Randy"

"Jul, it's the both of your guys faults you had sex with him just as much as he had sex with you"

"You are supposed to be on my side Candice"

"Julie Marie, I am on your side but it's not just his fault it's both of your guys fault" I said trying to make her realize that I am not against her "You had sex with him and he had sex with you it takes two to have sex not just one unless your masterbating but that's besides the point. No more drunken sex"

"I already know this much" she said

"Call the doctor" I said "make an appointment"

"Yes sissy" she said

I nodded "ok"

"So now that we have this taken care of for now, can you talk to me about something" she asked getting up off the floor. We sat on the end of the bed

"Sure what's on your mind?" I asked already regretting it

"Becky" Julie said looking over at me

"What about her?" I asked already feeling the embarrassment coming across my face

"What is going on between you two?" Julie asked carefully

I sighed knowing that I couldn't lie to my sister but I was also scared of her not wanting to be my sister if she knew the truth. I sighed and stared at the floor not knowing what to say

"Candy look at me" she said

I slowly looked up at her

"Please tell me I'm not one to judge and no matter what you're my sister" julie said squeezing my arm

"J…" I said finally looking over at her "promise you won't judge me or hate me?"

"I promise" she said "I will love you no matter what"

"I think that I like her as more than a friend, when I look at her my breath is taken away and I cant stop smiling. When I look at her the whole world stops turning and I cant see or hear anyone else around us"

"You really like her" she said

I nodded "I do and i think we may be together"

"Together together?" Julie asked

"Yeah, i hope you don't hate me now" I said quietly

"I don't hate you i love you the way you are" Julie said with a small smile "if you like her than you like her, if you are with her than you are with her nothing wrong with that"

I nodded "so you aren't going to leave me?"

"Now why would I? Because you like girls.."

"And guys" I chimed in

"Ok so before you interrupted why would I leave you because you are bi? Again there is nothing wrong with that, You are you and there is nothing wrong with you"

I looked up at her and sighed

"Candy I promise I am not going anywhere, you are stuck with me besides you are my sister" Julie said obviously able to tell that I don't completely believe this

"Ok sissy" I said

"So are you going to come out to everyone else?" she asked

I shrugged "I mean I should right?"

"Yeah, i mean it would be the right thing to do"

"OK I will come out when you make that appointment" I said

She pulled out her phone and did just that. I guess it's time to start coming out


	9. Punched the hell out

Julie, Becky, and I were sitting at the doctors office waiting for Julie to be taken back for this pregnancy test results. She is freaking out while i was squeezing her hand.

"Julie Calloway please come with me" the doctor said

We got up and Julie was just staring at me with frightened eyes

"It will be ok" Becky said with a nod "we are both right here for you"

Julie nodded and we headed back

"Ok so we got the results in" the doctor said

I swear the wait for this was just building up like a fucking bomb about to go off or you know when you go on one of those rides where you obviously sit in the seats and it takes you up in the air and you are waiting patiently to hear those three clicks before it drops you. Yeah it was one of those damn moments. She had the results in her hands and all I wanted to do was rip them out of her hands.

"Now you know pregnancy is no joke right? That whenever you have sex you should always wear protection" she said

I looked at her as my sister looked like she was going to be sick

"Ok doc look my sister and our friend, well sort of friend, were past drunk while this happened. I am sure that they weren't planning on having sex unprotected" I said getting annoyed

"What my lovely girlfriend here is trying to say is we know all of the consequences about having unprotected sex we just want to know if she is pregnant" Becky said rubbing her temple

"Just one more thing…"

"Doc we are on a tight schedule we just want to know" I said growing inpatient "She won't have drunken sex anymore and or unprotected sex for that matter"

The doc glared at us and crossed her arms "look it is my job.."

"Your job is to tell us about everything that can happen with having unprotected sex and blah blah blah" Becky said "everything that we know already the only thing we do not know is if Julie is pregnant"

The doc sighed and then slowly shook her head "you know I have had a really rough day and your attitude is making it so much worse, do you know how many times I have gone through the day today telling myself that i love this job? Huh? A bunch. I really do love this job but for some unknown reason today has sucked a lot and you sitting here having your attitude that you are is just making it so much worse" she said sounding like she was about to cry

I looked over at Becky and Julie and then back to the doc "uh huh"

"All I want is to go home and crawl underneath my blankets and watch a movie but no instead I am sitting here with a bunch of irresponsible people wondering whether or not if she is pregnant because she decided to mix alcohol with stupid decisions"

I mean if we were getting real she is sort of right

"That rough huh?" Becky asked

"Dude.." but I stopped Julie who glared at me and I slowly shook my head

"I am sorry for venting but if it wasn't to you it was going to be to my boss and well I need this job" she said wiping her eyes

"We all have had rough days" I said nodding my head

She sighed "now you wanted those results?"

We nodded "yes we would please"

She opened up the papers and started to read them, again we are at the top of that ride waiting for those 3 clicks and for the ride to drop. Julie cleared her throat

"You said that you took a home pregnancy test?" she asked looking at the three of us

"Yes two of them" Julie muttered

"And what were the results again?"

"Negative" I replied

"And these ones do they match those results?"Becky asked

Heres the drop

"Yes they do, Julie you aren't pregnant"

Julie sat back with a big sigh of relief

"Did you learn your lesson?" the nurse asked

We all looked at the nurse

"Chica what is your damn problem?" I asked glaring at her "do you really…"

"Alright let's go" Becky said grabbing me by my arm and pulling on me

Julie turned around and flipped her off, we got out of the room and was about to pass the desk there. Julie stopped and stared down the nurse that was sitting there

"You guys are so unprofessional" she said she about turned back around and flipped them off once more "a girl comes in here because she made a mistake one night with alcohol which I am sure we all have done, and she is treated like she messed up her entire life."

Then we walked out. We headed to the gym and walked in. Julie and Becky go off doing whatever it was that they were going to do and I spotted Randy. I walked over to him

"So what I am about to do I do it out of well because it needs to be done" I said staring up at him

"I am lost" Randy said as Roman stood there looking between the both of us

I then smacked him upside the head

"Ow what the hell was that for?" Randy asked rubbing his head

"From now on when you unknowingly or knowingly decide to have sex use a fucken condom" I hissed hitting him again

"Wait did I miss something are you...no, no are you pregnant are you? You two had sex? Seriously?" Roman asked pointing from Randy to me

I rolled my eyes "yes Roman I am carrying Randys love child you caught us" I said sarcastically "because that is so something I would do"

Roman eyed me "was that sarcasm please tell me that was sarcasm"

"No not at all, she is correct we had sex and now she is carrying my bastard child. Fuck our secret is out Candy, don't you know how to keep anything to yourself. We werent supposed to say anything" Randy said apparently deciding to go along with it

Not smart on his part

Next thing I know I see Randy down on the ground. I looked up at Roman with my jaw dropped opened

"How dare you have sex with him Candy!" He yelled

That drew attention to which brought Julie over to us

"Geezes why is always me that gets hit? Dude Candy and I didn't have sex!" Randy yelled touching his now fat lip

Julie looked at us confused

"You two didn't have sex so you aren't pregnant?" Roman asked looking between the both of us

Julie chuckled "wait he thought you two had sex?"

"Roman that was all sarcasm, something that you apparently didn't catch" I said pursing my lips "remind me to never do that one again"

"Yeah this is your fault" Randy said sitting up

"Technically if you just let it be it wouldn't have happened, you are the one that decided to go along with it" I said chuckling "and to answer your question most of the time you deserve it"

"So let me get this straight you two didn't have sex?" Roman asked once again

"No" we said in unison

"He isn't my type" I said

"So you aren't pregnant?" Roman asked once more

"For the second time no I am not" I said still in disbelief that he hit Randy in the mouth

"So what is up with what you said?" asked Roman

"Yeah….wait what do you mean I am not your type that kind of hurts" Randy asked looking at me

"Randy for real, you want to do this right now?" I asked knowing very well where this one was going to lead

Becky came closer to me

"Hey you are the one that said I wasn't your type so yes right now. That hurt my feelings I am everyones type"

"Nope" I heard some of the girls say

"Only someone that is desperate" said Nia

"Hey take that back" Julie chimed in

Here we go

"Wait you two…" Nia stopped and laughed "you two had sex? Don't you hate him?"

"I don't technically hate him he and I are sort of friends" Julie said with a shrug

Nia looked at me "it's complicated"

"Sounds it"

"Look everyone is going to find out eventually, Randy and I had sex but it wasn't just any type of sex it was drunken sex on both of our parts" Julie said coming over to me joining me in this circle that I didn't want to be a part in

I was basically in a circle, a circle that seems to be shrinking by the moment and I was not happy about it

"So let me get this right just to make sure I am on the same page, you (pointing at me) and Randy didn't have sex so you are no way pregnant. (I nodded) and you (he pointed at Julie) DID have sex Randal and are not pregnant" Roman said like he was reading this so called chapter in spanish

"Correct" Julie, Randy, and I said in unison

He helped Randy up "I am sorry for punching you in the face"

"Yeah uh huh" Randy said as if he didn't believe him "so again Candy why am I not your type?"

"Well you are but you aren't" I said as the group has now died down due to no one is getting their asses kicked

"Because (I looked over at Julie and Becky who nodded) I am already in a relationship" I said with a smile

"Oh yeah and who is that?" Randy asked as Jeff and Roman seemed like they got closer and closer by the second

I again looked over at Becky and Julie who again nodded like it was ok. I slowly walked over to them and grabbed Beckys hand

"Becky" I said

"Wait you're a...no...when? Why? Are you serious? Please tell.." but Jeff interrupted Roman

"Please tell me this is a joke?" Jeff said looking between us

I was kind of in disbelief that they would act like this

"No I am not joking" I said feeling my heart sink

"You are dating a girl?" Roman asked "how could you? I thought that…just forget it"

He stormed off

"Candy when? How? Are you really a lesbian I thought you liked cock"

"Wait so your best friend tells you she is dating a girl and the first thing you think of is yourself?" asked Julie "she is your best friend!"

"Yeah she is but she knew how we felt and we thought she liked us too" Jeff said before walking off all pissed off

I looked at Randy, Julie, and Becky not knowing how to feel when Mike showed up

"Hey, wait what happened?" he asked hugging Julie from behind then realized becky and I were holding hands "oh wait are you two dating?"

I glared up at him

"Or not nevermind" he said backing off

"No we are but her so called bestfriends aren't supporting it"

"Julie how could you not support your sister, your best friend are you serious right now?" Mike said sounding really upset about this

"Not me you duh, Roman and Jeff. They were thinking of themselves and stormed off mad" Julie snapped

"Oh my bad, well in their defense I mean i never pegged you as a lesbian as close as you were to the both of them. I actually may have had a bet going that you would end up with one of them if not slept with both" Mike said with a shrug like it was nothing

"Julie" I said

But it was Becky this time that slapped him upside the head "are you serious?"

"Yeah, dude those three were really close and when since did you become.."

"Dude I am not a fucking lesbian, I am bi I like both vagina and cock seriously there is more than one sexual preference" I said irritated as fuck "seriously how do we deal with you?"

"Sorry" he muttered "I should.."

"Your fine" I said with a sigh not really sure how to go about this

Julie grabbed my hand and made me look at her "give them some time it will be ok. You, we, will get through this."

"I'm not so sure J. They seemed really pissed. What did I do?" I asked all dramaticly

"You fell for someone and they cant accept that right now because they liked you" Julie said all protective sister like "they will get over it eventually if not well they will live a long life with hate and disappointment in their life"

"Oh thanks" I said sarcastically'

"I think what your sister is trying to say is that they will eventually get over it" Becky said rubbing my arm

"Yeah I mean really if you think about it every guy loves watching girls kiss so i mean you can do that in front of them. They cant say they wouldn't pay attention to that maybe they would even want to join in"

Becky and I this time smacked him upside the head

"Ow I am just saying" he said "you girls are abusive"

"No but you did deserve that but at the same time I mean you know he is right" Julie said crossing her arms

"Yeah yeah" Becky said "so hun how are you wanting to deal with this?"

I shrugged "I honestly can say this is one situation in which I don't know how to deal with and pretty sure will have to figure out on my own"

"No you have us" Julie said

"Yeah I mean I might not be good at this whole lesbian thing (Becky and I glared at him) ok bisexual thing but I am your guys friend and I have your back" Mike said

"Beautiful you don't have to deal with this on your own we have your back" Becky said kissing my cheek

"Yeah Can, we have you" Randy said "and Mike is right about the girl kissing girl thing"

"Do you want me to hit you?" asked Julie

"No Ma'am"

"I love you guys" I said with a small chuckle "now hopefully they calm down soon"

"Just out of curiosity what exactly did I miss?" Mike asked "I feel like I missed a lot"

I looked at Julie who now was looking around pretending to be distracted as I slowly shook my head

"Nothing" I said knowing that was my sisters way of saying I really prefer to not talk about it just right now again

"Uh huh why do I not believe that?" Mike asked looking between us

"You will find out soon enough" Becky said

"Julie?"

"We will talk about it later" Julie said "let's just hang out for a little bit, i don't always get to see you and want some mike time"

"Ok but before I leave again you are spilling" He said kissing her head

"Deal" Julie said leaning into him


	10. What a situation

Julies pov

Mike and I decided to go and eat. He looked at me and smiled

"So hun can we talk about what happened?" Mike asked

"What you mean?" I asked hoping that it wasn't about what i thought it was about

"Back with the situation" Mike said

I knew what he meant i just didn't want to talk about it.

"Do you mind if we talk about it later I just don't want to talk about it while we were eating" I said hoping he would go with it

He eyed me and the nodded "Ok"

We finished our food and then headed back to the hotel. Once we got back to the hotel and went to our hotel room. Mike sat down and looked like he was waiting for something. I sighed I knew what he wanted. So I sat down and looked at him

"Just promise me that you won't freak out" I said

"That bad huh?" Mike asked crossing his arms

"Just please don't flip out" I said knowing that he will anyways

"Sure, we will go with that" Mike said slowly shaking his head

"Mike come on" I said

"Fine I won't flip out" Mike said standing up

Apparently this is going to be a lie

"Umm about a month a month and a half ago I did something that i shouldn't have" I said slowly

"When you say you shouldnt have how bad are we talking?" Mike asked crossing his arms

I stood up knowing this was not going to go good

"Bad enough..I got really drunk" I said

"Uh huh, how drunk is drunk and with whom?"

I put my hands on his hips hoping that it would calm down his tense body but it didn't.

"Ok if you are grabbing me this is not good at all." Mike said grabbing my hands and dropping them

"Really drunk" I said feeling my heart sink "and with Randy"

"Ok so you got really drunk with Randy?" He asked "go on because I have a feeling I know what is going to be said"

"We went out and got really drunk and headed back to the hotel. How we got there I am not even 100 percent how but we did…."

"Did you two go to the same hotel room?" He asked

"Do you want the story.."

"Julie Marie did you two go to the same hotel room?" he asked once more but in a more of a demanding voice

"Yes" I said

I never heard him use that voice except with people that have pissed him off or if he wanted answers.

"I see go on" he said like he was giving me permission

"We went back to my room and I thought Candy would be there but she wasn't. That was when I noticed I had missed calls and text messages from her, but since it was extremely late I didn't answer her." I said pausing and taking a deep breath in and then let it out slowly

"and " he said

"So i laid in bed and he crawled in next to me" I said trying to avoid looking at him

"Every detail" he muttered "I want every detail from this point on"

"Mike" I said in disbelief "come on"

"No I want every detail I mean I am your best friend so I might as well. You tell Candy everything"

I rolled my eyes trying to hold back the tears that were trying to betray me

"He touched my waist and I gently touched his arm going up to his face.." I said trying to hold back a sob

"Go on come on" Mike said looking at me

I could tell by his facial expression he wasn't messing around

"He kissed me and from there it went to well you know what happened next" I muttered

"Nope let's go say what you did"

"We had drunken sex happy?" I snapped

"You had sex with Randy" He said now looking more upset then mad

"We had sex yes" I said

"Was it any good?"

"Mike come on now" I said trying to touch him

He backed away "don't touch me"

"Mike I don't know it was drunken sex" I said "please let me touch you"

"No i cant believe you" Mike said slowly shaking his head "you are supposed to be my best friend, I fell hard for you I extremely liked you and yet you had sex with Randy"

Should I mention now that there was a pregnancy scare? Hmm probably not

"it's not like I meant too I was drunk we were drunk and it just happened" I said now crying feeling week because of it "mike… "

"Julie just leave me be for right now please I'm so highly pissed and upset with you right now" Mike said walking out

I watched him as he left. I messed up really bad I know i did. I sighed and wiped the tears away and called candy up

"Yes my sister" candy said apparently happy about something

"You busy?" I asked

"Why does it seem like you've been crying?" She asked

"Because I have" I whined

"I'm on my way" candy said "Becky's coming with"

"Ok" I sobbed

They came over and I'm sitting in the bathroom.

"He found out didn't he?" Candy asked

"I told him and now hes pissed off won't touch me" I said wiping my face

"Ok let me take care of it why won't you take a nice hot relaxing bath" candy suggested calmly

"Oh so I can drowned myself why not just take me out of my misery" I asked with a shrug

"And apparently Becky is going to sit here with you to make sure you don't do anything stupid" candy said looking over at Becky who nodded her head

"Sissy why was I so stupid?"

Candys POV

"Sis you werent stupid" I said

"Well I mean…" but I cut Becky off

"Look you made a mistake it happens but that doesn't mean you are stupid" I said putting my hands on both sides of her face

"Sissy I just...why did I have sex with Randy?"

"Because you're a horn dog?" I asked

She hit me "I deserved that"

"Damn right" she said

"I will be right back" I muttered

I walked out and went to find Mike to clear up this situation.


	11. Don't leave her

I walked around looking for Mike and finally found him outside pacing in the lawn looking like a freaking crazy person. I slowly walked over to him.

"Mike" I said loudly

He didn't even acknowledge me.

"Michael!" I said getting closer

Still nothing...fucker is going to make me go full name.

"Michael Gregory!" I yelled

"What?!" Mike yelled stopping and turning towards me

"Excuse me who in the hell do you think you are talking too?" I asked realizing then I probably deserved that

"You're the one that is screaming my name!" Mike yelled once I got up to him

"You're the one that is pacing in their lawn like a crazy person so really i mean if you're going that far" I said

"I am not a crazy person"

"I said like a crazy person" I corrected him

"Candy what do you want?" he snapped

"One I am not going to talk to you while you are snapping at me" I snapped back

"Well then leave" he said pointing towards the hotel

"Excuse me" I said "who do you think you are? You sure in the hell aren't my father"

"Then what is it that you want?" He asked starting to pace again

I sighed, this is going to be a long conversation mainly because the fucker doesn't know how to stay still. I groaned and it's hot out not even decent warm but hot.

"Mike" I said once more

He again wasn't paying attention apparently in how own world yet again

"MIchael!" I said trying to get his attention yet again

"Oh my goodness Candy Elizabeth what?" Mike snapped once again

I am not going to hurt him, I am not going to hurt him.

"Again lose the attitude I just want to talk" I said

"More like that thing of a sister of yours wants to talk and you're just doing it for her"

I glared at him "that thing is my sister and she isn't a thing. She is a person that made a mistake one in which a lot of people can say that they have done" I said walking up to him and stopping in front of him

"I cant say that I have done that" Mike said with a shrug

"I never said you I said a lot of people" I again corrected

"The point of the matter is, is she fucked Randy" Mike said through his teeth

"Ok but if you think about it you two aren't dating so why are you so pissed about this?" I asked

"Because Candy I fucken like her, I like her alot and then she does that" Mike snapped

"Again stop snapping at me before I punch you square in your damn esophagus" I snapped at him

"But you are snapping at me so why cant i snap at you?" he asked crossing his arms

"I am snapping at you because you are snapping at me" I said staring him down "look my sister made a mistake and right now she is up in that hotel room crying her eyes out because she feels like you hate her"

"I don't hate her but I am pretty fucking furious" he said walking around me

What the fuck is up with these guys pacing all the damn time when they are pissed I don't get it

"Well get the fuck over it, it's not like she meant to fuck him. It just something that happened" I said

"So what his dick just accidently popped into her pussy?" Mike asked "is that how that works? Because honestly I didn't know that was something that could be an accident"

"I never said the word accident I said it's just something that happened" I said "stop putting words into my mouth that i never said"

"So what you are saying that his dick and her pussy just happened to meet in the same area?" he asked

I thought about it "yeah pretty much, look it's not like it will happen again"

"How do you know?" Mike asked

I sighed

"Because you didn't see the hurt in her eyes like i did just now" I said "she doesn't want to lose you, that girl adores you Michael and if you just stop talking to her stop being around it would tear her apart"

"Then she should have thought about that before doing something stupid"

"So what you are just going to leave her life because of an mistake that happens to some people when they drink"

"I don't know Candy. I love that girl and she hurt me horriblely"

"She made a fucking mistake Michael a mistake. You have made plenty of mistakes before you cant leave her because of something that everyone does"

"Everyone ends up in bed with someone when they drink?" Mike asked sounding confused "I didn't realize this"

"Oh my goodness Michael Gregory! Stop! What I am saying is everyone makes mistakes! She made a mistake! Don't leave her because of that"

"Why not? No one cares how I feel" Mike said now sounding like he has accepted that he is pissed and it's now going to sadness

"If you leave my sister over a mistake in which she has learned her lesson from, she will never forgive herself. She loves you Michael she does you are her favorite person and honestly I don't know what she would do if you stopped being in her life" I said getting frustrated "please talk to her tell her that you don't hate her"

"I cant face her right now Candy Elizabeth" Mike said slowly shaking his head "i just cant"

"Michael all I am asking is please don't leave her over this"

"Can I please just be left alone?" Mike asked

I slowly walked back up to him and put both of my hands on his arms and had him look at me "I know it doesn't seem like it right now because you are hurt but she loves you and she never meant to hurt you. You two are best friends and honestly everyone knows that. She is so much happier when you are around and she glows. She made one mistake just one don't make her hate herself over this, don't leave her"

He sighed and then nodded "im not leaving her"

I nodded "ok"

I hugged him and then walked away.

Mike's POV

I sighed and sat down knowing very well that I needed Julie to known I don't hate her to at least clear that up. I walked back towards the hotel. Once I got back to the hotel I walked in and headed up to the room and knocked.

Julie's POV

I sent Becky out to answer the door as I was drying off

"Shes in the bathroom right now" I heard Becky say

I rolled my eyes and got dressed and walked out. I stopped in my tracks as there stood Mike

"Hi" I said after a moment

"Hi" he said

"Should I stay or.." becky was about to ask but I interrupted her

"Stay if I know Candy she got distracted and will come back here for you" I muttered "go sit on the bed"

She nodded and didn't argue.. She walked over and sat on the bed making herself look like she was busy

"Look I came here to talk to you for a moment I am still really really mad at you but I…"

"Then why are you here?" I asked before stopping myself

"Can you please let me finish before you interrupt?" Mike asked giving me his look

"Yeah" I muttered

"I came here too tell you that I don't hate you but I am really mad at you"

"Good to know" I said not knowing if I should be saying anything

"Julie I could never hate you but you broke my heart" Mike said walking closer to me, not touching me but he did come closer so that is something

"I never meant to hurt you" I said, duh I said a thousand times I never meant for it to happen like that but hey what do I know

"J, i love you i just need some time to let it sink in and go from there" He said kissing the top of my head before walking out

"I love you too" I said


	12. Part of our family

Still Julies pov

Mike gave me a hug and then left leaving me with Becky and waiting for Candy. I went and walked back into the area with the beds to Becky playing on her phone

"So I know I am a little late to the game here and I got some of the info from Candy, well as much as I can due to she likes to keep your info private...but umm are you and Mike dating fuck buddys what?" Becky asked looking up from her phone

"I see what my sister sees in you now...you are straight forward aren't you?" I asked kind of surprised.

See my sister has always from the time I knew her been into men so for her to be seeing a female kinds of throws me for a curve ball but hey she is my sister and i love her.

"Yeah I am but I also think it's my sexy accent that she loves" Becky said with a grin from ear to ear

"Hmm that is a possibility" I said laughing "but ummm to answer your question Mike and I are just good friends nothing more but I think that if time given we might end up more" I said trying to picture it

"So out of curiosity what exactly did you do to hurt him so badly?" She asked putting her phone down

"I slept with someone one evening after a night of drinking and well apparently he didn't like that idea" I said quietly sitting on the end of the bed

"Let me guess Randy" she said as Candy walked in

"Yeah Randy" I muttered "wait how...Candy"

I looked over in my sisters direction "what?" she asked confused as she did just walk in

"You told her that I slept with Randy?" I asked "you do realize that is not my fondest moment"

"Umm Julie, she didn't tell me" Becky said interrupting "it's a good guess because I hear he is the player of the bunch plus he has the hots for you. I hear him talk about it all the time"

I rolled my eyes of course he would "ass" I muttered

"So did you learn your less.." but I interrupted Becky

"Do not finish that sentence….yes I learned my damn lesson. Apparently even if im not dating Mike I can't be sleeping with other people. Why is it when a guy likes a girl or starts drinking they get away with sleeping around unless they are in a committed relationship but when a girl does it and isn't in a committed relationship she is a whore?" I asked as this just dawned on me

"I mean in all honesty that is a good question" Candy said leaning back against Becky

"Yeah it's like a guy gets the reputation for being a player and gets all the mad props but when a female does it she gets called every name in the book. How does that work?" Becky asked "hmm i never thought of that"

"We should do a survey and find out" I said being a smartass

"That's actually not a bad idea...I mean i wouldn't actually go around and ask but it is a good idea" Candy said

"Yeah what she said" becky said agreeing

"Damn men" I muttered "they all need to disappear for a few days"

"True" Candy and Becky said in unison

"Although I would miss the cock" I said not at that moment realizing how awkward this conversation may be now

Candy looked like she was going to say something but stopped dead in her tracks now realizing the situation I just put her in. She eyed me and I shrugged "sorry" I mouthed

"Yeah you would" was all Candy was able to get out and pursed her lips

"Candy just so you know I do realize you are bi so if you have an opinion on something you can say it. Not a big deal but that is all you can do is have an opinion just be honest and don't cheat" Becky said

She must have felt the tension and awkwardness in the room. I chuckled and Candy turned and kissed her

"Candy I love you but this is still new for me" I said "so seeing you kiss a girl is a bit weird. When did you figure this out...the whole bi thing?"

"Honestly sis I have always somewhat checked female out but i never had one take my breath away or make my heart skip a beat until I met Becky here." Candy said with a shrug "plus i always felt like I would be judged and criticized if I ever came out and said hey i like her she's beautiful so I was like ok men and cock that's all good and dandy. But Becky, Becky made me feel different made me feel like I could be myself in that aspect in the aspect of being able to come out in the open and say hey i like female also"

"So you're actually bi?..no offense Becky but it's still a shock for me" I said looking over at Becky who had a look like you didn't actually ask that did you

"Yeah sis I am bi" Candy said chuckling and touching my hand "you can be ok with that right?"

"You're my sister as I said before I wouldn't leave you even if someone tried paying me I wouldn't leave you" I said squeezing her hand "you're my family"

I saw Becky smiling in the corner of my eye

"You're going to be a big part of her life?" I asked looking over at her "obviously not as big as I am in her life but up there"

"I mean I sure hope so" Becky said kissing my sisters shoulder "Julie I understand you are her sister and as I said i would never come in between you two. I get that she is your sister and you two always have had one another. I respect that"

I saw my sister grin, a big happy smile and looked back at Becky. I haven't seen my sister this happy in a long time at least not in a relationship "Yeah I believe she will be in our life for a long time at least I am hoping so"

"Ok well that makes you a part of my family also...just so you know don't screw this over because I wouldn't have a problem cutting ties. That's not just with you but with anyone that screws over my sister and I" I warned "but as long as you make my sister happy and don't hurt her you will be apart of our family and I will learn to like you"

Becky nodded as Candy wrapped her arms around me giving me a hug

"I love you guys" She said

With that we decided to chill out for a little while before going out and exploring the city. There was a big group of us...me, Candy, Becky, Jeff, Matt, Ambrose, Mike, and Roman. The only reason Mike agreed to come was because Randy was distracted and decided to stay away for a little while. Apparently word got around that MIke was not to impressed with him and may or may not have wanted to kick his ass. I chewed on my lip as I felt bad as it wasn't just Randy's fault but mine too. I mean Mike wasn't happy with me and he showed it but he still decided to come even though he still kept his distance, but he still shouldn't be so cold against Randy for something the both of us did and those two are well more of were friends. I wish I could figure out a way to rekindle their friendship


	13. trouble just finds you

Candys pov

We were walking around having some drinks just kind of seeing some sights and chilling. It was evening the sun was setting and the temperature was cooling down a little, not much but some. We were all a little buzzed, Julie more than others, but all in all we were all having fun listening to the music and sounds of the city. I noticed that Julie was trying to let loose and Mike who is all for fun and games was a little more tense than normal trying to keep her in check. I groaned knowing very well this was not going to end well not because of anything he was doing but because when Julie has been drinking she is kind of a free spirit and will let everyone know. Ugh this girl keeps getting herself into trouble when it comes to Mike. I rolled my eyes, walked up to Mike and grabbed his arm pulling on him hard enough for him to turn around and glare at me

"What?" He asked looking back at julie who was now laughing at something that Jeff had said

"You either need to relax a little and let her be her or take her back to the hotel because the way you are heading, and trust me this is coming from someone with experience, it's not going to end well."

"If we let her do what she wants she's going to end up in trouble" Mike said

"Look at her Mike" I said nodding towards Julie who was now running around with Matt when someone walked in front of her which in return made her of course walk well run into said person

"You were saying" Mike said looking over at me

I sighed and slowly shook my head "bad example"

I could tell from raised voices and Becky running towards me that this was not going good.

"It's a cop" Becky whispered "it's a cop"

Mike was now glaring at me "last time I listen to you"

"Like I knew that she was going to run into a police officer" I scoffed as we got over to her and Matt

"Hi what's.." but the officer stopped me

"Do you know her?" the officer asked looking at me and mike

"Yes" I said "she is my sister"

"Your sister here is drunk"

"No she is not" I said "she's just…"

"Mentally challenged" Roman said out of nowhere

We all looked at him and he shrugged, he apparently thought he was helping.

"Yes I am about as mentally challenged as this police officer here who by the way i should mention was crossing paths with coffee and donuts" Julie said laughing

I put my fingers on my temples and I covered her mouth who then licked me. I was trying to keep my disgust look from appearing

"Do you think you are being funny?" the officer asked looking at Julie

Now the whole group was around and Julie was nodding her head

"Sir you can not trust what she is saying" Matt said "plus this is my fault"

"Oh so should you be joining your friend here in the slammer tonight?" He asked

Matt quickly shook his head as Julie glared at him. I mistakenly moved my hand and wiped my hand off.

"Well if you want to get technical I wouldn't have hit you if you didn't walk in front of me going to go get your donuts pig" Julie said

The officer is now pissed and I poked Mike

"Get her out of here now" I warned still looking at the officer who was taking out his cuffs

"Huh?" he asked

I looked at Becky who must have heard me and nodded. She grabbed Julies hand and pulled as Mike had finally caught on to what I had said

"But I don't wants to leave!" I heard Julie holler

The officer was now glaring at me and I sighed

"Where is she going she is in trouble with the law for public intoxication" the officer said eyeing me

I turned around to see how far they have gotten "I am sorry but who are we talking about?"

"Your sister"

"I don't see her here" I said with a shrug "are you sure you aren't seeing things?"

"Are you drunk also?" he asked pulling out his breathalyzer

I Knew I was in trouble as I had just about the same amount as alcohol as J did. He put it up to my mouth and looked over at Roman who didn't look to impressed with my decision. I did what I was told and of course failed with a 0.09 as 0.08 is illegal to be out in public with in your system. He cuffed me right there and then. The things I do for my sister.

"Do any of you want to join her?" He asked

Roman put his hand up "I volunteer"

He did the same thing as roman who of course passed but insisted to go with me but the officer couldn't allow it.

'It's fine it's just over night i got this" I said as the officer grabbed ahold of my arm

I looked at the group and then was escorted to the car. I sighed as he sat me in the backseat.

Beckys pov

Mike and I were trying to get Julie squared away when i got a phone call from Matt

"Hey we have a problem" Matt said before I even had the chance to say hi

"What kind of problem do we have?" I asked

"Yeah..wait problem?!" Julie said loudly trying to take my phone by crawling on me

"Candy got put in the slammer for the night she blew a 0.09" Matt said

Mike started pulling her off of me but let me explain it like this, there was video on facebook of a girl and a guy trying to pull on this python and putting in the bag but it kept getting out. Well my friends it was like that. The more Mike pulled on her to get her off the more she held on trying to get my damn phone.

"Wait in the slammer? For real?" I asked as Julie got close to my face

"Let me talk, let me talk" She whined and then licked my face

"Ew!" I screamed

"Focus!" Mike yelled getting me to focus on him once again

"How did that happen?" I asked as Mike finally pulled her off and held on to her

"She had an attitude and then he made her take the breathalyzer and well obviously she failed it" Matt said with a sigh

"Well what the fuck" I said "now what?"

"Wait til morning and go get her….hopefully it doesn't get her to bad" Matt said

"She is in there only for a few hours" I said "she should be fine"

"She? Who is she? I must know!" Julie said still trying to get away from Mike who now looks irritated

"Julie isn't doing so well is she?" Matt asked

"Don't get me started, thank you for letting me know" I said before hanging up

I looked over at Julie who was now eyeing me "why didn't you let me talk?!"

"Because J, you are worse than a child. Trouble just finds you doesn't it?" I asked

"Why who is in the slammer?" asked Mike

"Candy" I said slowly shaking my head

"My sister? Awe what did she do?" Julie said chuckling

"She is in the slammer because you…" but Mike covered up my mouth and shook his head

He covered Julies ears "don't..Candy wouldn't want you to say that. If you do Julie here will become emotional and tonight will end worse than what it already does"

"But she has the right to know what she caused"

"But Candy will be mad at you if you do this...she wouldn't want you to tell her not when she is in the state she is right now. Trust me been there done that"

I groaned "Fine but what are we going to do with miss troublemaker here?"

"I will watch over her tonight you can go back to your hotel room" Mike said "no reason for you to be here also when I can take care of her"

I knew that with dating Candy that she would want me to help with her sister even if I was annoyed at the situation "no I will stay, it's the right thing to do"

"If you say so" Mike said finally letting go of Julie

I slowly shook my head "Candy is lucky i like her because trouble finds you"

"It's not like I want it to" Julie said with a shrug "it's like I am a…"

"Magnet" mike had finished


	14. the past comes out

Candys pov

I was lying on the hardass bed in the jail cell not thrilled with being there but I would do anything for my sister. She would do the same for me if it were the other way around. Theres no doubting that. I sighed and decided to just go to sleep as there was nothing else to do.

Mikes pov

I cleaned up Julie and got her into bed. Becky was laying in the other bed watching the tv. I crawled in next to Julie who decided then it would be a perfect time to cuddle up to me and wrap her arms around me. I took it in as I always do. I love this girl. I moved a piece of her hair out of her face and smiled a little

"I love your eyes" Julie muttered

"Oh yeah?" I asked going along with it

"Of course, I always have" Julie said touching my nose "boop"

"Did you seriously just boop my nose like a kid?" I asked with a slight chuckle

"Maybe I did what are you going to do about it?" Julie asked trying to challenge me

"You don't want to know" I said with a slight grin

"If it's going to get rated r in here please tell me so I can leave" Becky said

"Oh my gosh you're still here?!" Julie said as if she just noticed "I thought you would be going and making out with my sister right now...wait where is my sister?"

"Shes out with Roman for right now hanging out" I said coming up with something

It's not like we won't tell her the truth but right now it wouldn't be a good time..

"Ohh you should becareful those two are really close and by really close I mean really really close. They have seen each other…" But i covered her motuh

"What was she going to say?" Becky asked

"Nothing" I said

"No come on what was she going to say?" Becky asked

I sighed and glared at Julie who then shrugged "was I not supposed to say anything"

I slowly shook my head

"Oops" she said "Candy will forgive me"

"Will she?" I asked

"I mean i sure hope so I am her only sister" Julie said with a chuckle

I groaned "Roman has a thing for her and for a while there we thought she would have been with him as those two are so close. If Candy wasn't with Julie then she was with Roman if the three of them werent together."

"So what was Julie going to say?" asked Becky

"I don't know.."I said trying to get off the subject

"Pssh yeah you do" Julie chimed in

"J, go to sleep" I said covering her eyes but she just pinched me

"Come on just tell me" Becky said now sitting on the side of the bed

I took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. "Candy and Roman have a small past I guess you can say."

"When you say past you mean what exactly?"

"Oh my god they…" but I again covered Julies mouth who then needless to say started pinching me

"Ow...I would say about...ow Julie stop (I tried to remove her hand from my arm) 9 months ago kind of similar to this situation..ow ow Julie seriously (I tried again to remove her hand and was failing) they got drunk and ended up in bed together."

I uncovered Julies mouth now that I had fingernail marks in my skin.

"Stop covering my damn mouth" Julie said punching me multiple times

"Ow J stop being abusive" I said catching her last swing

"Again stop covering my mouth" Julie said glaring at me

"Ok so they ended up in bed together, did something happen?" Becky asked looking between Julie and I

"Well you tell me, they end up in bed together and wake up naked. Do you think they did something?" Julie asked sarcastically

I sighed, Candy is going to be pissed about this. Becky then got up and walked out without saying a word

"Julie what did you do?" I asked her

She shrugged "i spoked"

"Yeah and said too much that was for Candy to talk about not for you to run...why am i talking to you while you're drunk about this it's not like you're going to remember it tomorrow anyways"

Julie then crawled on top of me "can I kiss you?"

"Julie if you kiss me I want you to be sober when you do. I want you to remember it" I said so upset that she chose now to ask that

"But I wants to kiss you" Julie said getting closer to my face

Ugh "you're killing me smalls" I said moving my face as she inched closer and closer

"Kiss me" Julie said kissing the side of my face and going down to my neck

"J no" I said chuckling "I want you to remember it"

"But I likes you" Julie said kissing my chest now

"Oh god" I said now moving her off of me and rolling over "no bad Julie"

"Yeah bad and naughty what every guy wishes for to bad theres no handcuffs"

I pursed my lips and couldn't help but laugh "go to bed Julie...tomorrow when you are sober"

"But I wants it now baby" Julie said smacking my butt

I chuckled, oh you're going to be the death of me. I then flipped the situation and pinned her on the bed and kissed her forehead

"I want you to remember our first kiss J" I said "now I promise we will do this again soon but for now please go to sleep."

"You're no fun" she muttered finally giving up

We cuddled once again but before she fell asleep she kissed me next to my lips...oh how I wish they were on my lips. I woke up what seemed like 5 minutes later to my phone ringining

"Better be important" I muttered

"Open the door Mike"

I opened it to Becky who looked like was up all night crying

"Tell me about the whole emotional thing that happened with Julie and why we shouldnt.."

"Shh she is still sleeping" i said quietly shutting the door moving the both of us out to the hall way

"Well come on why would have it upset Julie if she found out Candy had taken the fall and ended up in jail?" Becky asked crossing her arms and leaning up against the wall

"A few years ago Julie and Candy were out drinking and while they were all having a fun time Julie happened to leave Candys sight and got herself into the wrong group that night and got high. Well the police showed up to this party that they were at and Julie had some type of illegal narcotics in her hand. Candy had just happened to find her just as the police busted in the door and took the drugs out of her hand without the police knowing. Candy didn't say anything to Julie or question her but she took the fall for the drugs that julie origonally had and landed herself in jail. When Julie called me and I found her by her disoriented directions of where she was she had a melt down and told me what had happened. So i covered it up and got her sobered up. She shut down until Candy was bailed out and then was scared to get drunk again for a while. She didn't leave Candys side for quite some time after that. She also stayed sober. Candy was in jail for a week." I said "so whenever Candy is not near or she doesn't know where she is, she freaks out even more so when she is drunk"

"So Candy did have jail time" Becky said

"Yes, those two will do anything for each other." I said "Candy will do anything for her sister including the apparent jail time. No one knows about that but a few people so please keep that to yourself"

Becky nodded "do you care if i go and get Candy?"

I shook my head "no just make sure she comes to Julie. She will freak if she isn't here"

Becky nodded and left.


	15. Why? Why?

**Candys pov**

That next morning i got released thank you to Becky. I walked out and she gave me a hug but no kiss which meant something was wrong. We got into the vehicle and she turned in my direction putting the keys in the ignition but not turning it over. Am I in trouble?...again

"So i found out somethings last night that I would like to talk to you about" she said looking down

This cant be good. She looked up at me and I could tell something was bothering her

"Babe whats up?" I asked

"So do you realize that Julie talks a lot, and when I say a lot I mean ALOT when she is drunk?" she asked

I chuckled but by the look in her eyes and her body language it wasn't a good thing "Yeah i know this"

'Like she does not shut up what so ever" Becky said picking at her nail

I guided her head up to look at me "what did my sister say?"

"Well due to the fact that we had to lie to her about where you were, mike said that you were with Roman which kind of started something" she said quietly "why didn't you tell me that you slept with him?"

"Because I honeslty don't remember a whole lot of it, I was really drunk that night. I only remember waking up next to him naked" I muttered "it's not something that I am proud of and we never talked about who we fucked so it didn't cross my mind"

"It's just babe, do I have anything to worry about? I know you go both ways and how close you two are I just.." but I stopped her

"Hun you don't have to worry about me. I really like you, hell I might even love you. There is no need to worry about that. I would never leave you or cheat on you." I said holding her hands "you have nothing to worry about"

I saw a small tear go down her cheek. I wiped it away

"Becky im not going anywhere love." I said touching her face "yes Roman and I have a little bit of a past and yes we are still close but you, you are the one i want to be with for a very long time"

"Promise?" she asked

"I promise" I said

She leaned in and kissed me "i was just so scared that you would leave me or cheat on me"

"Babe no, i wouldn't leave you for him or cheat on you..ever"

We locked eyes and put our foreheads together

"I love you Candy Elizabeth"

"I love you too" I said

"Umm there is one more thing that I kind of found out and would like to talk to you about if that is ok" She said rubbing the back of her neck

"God what did my sister say this time" I asked

I mean if the first one was that bad i could only imagine what this one could be

"Umm I was going to tell Julie where you were last night and mike stopped me and said that she would be come and emotional drunk and that we didn't want that. He didn't want to explain why until this morning while she was sleeping. He told me what happened and how you took the fall for your sister that night at the party"

I nodded "yeah did he say why i did?"

"Only that you would do anything for her" she said leaning up against the door

I nodded "yeah I would do anything for her but what he doesn't realize is when we were younger before wrestling she got into a similar situation and ended up in juvie. They said if she gets into trouble again they would charge her as an adult and she would get hard time as she had other things on her record. So yes when it comes to her I will go to jail to keep her out of jail. Yes I took her fall as it was my first offense, i had to go to court and he gave me a week and time served. After that i got a fine and probation for awhile, and i'm pretty sure the judge let me off easy as I am actually pretty sure he knew what I was doing but let it slide. She was drunk this time and was kind of being a smartass to the cop. I knew what would happen. I wasn't going to let my sister go down for that either. I am always going to protect my sister as long as I can because I know that in the end she would do the same for me"

"Love I was not asking you to defend yourself. I just wanted to know your side of the story is all from your point of view."

"Well that is it and i am sorry if I kind of sound snappy I guess i have been in similar situations where i had to defend my reasoning"

"You don't have to defend yourself I just hope that if it ever comes down to it being something extremely serious that you will let her learn from her mistakes" Becky said quietly

"When I went and took her fall the very first time she never touched drugs again after that and it took her a very very long time until she got drunk again and it wasn't even that drunk. But i say her getting sober she learned her lesson. She apologized and cried every day for almost a year and she would have nightmares about the situation. So yes she learned her lesson. This one when she finds out today that I was in jail for her being a smart mouth towards a police officer I am sure...well i guess we shall find out." I said kind of offended that she would say that

She nodded and drove us back to the hotel. When i got to the hotel room Julie was already up and sitting on the side of the bed. She watched me walk in and looked down

"You werent here this morning when I got up and Mike explained to me what happened. I am so sorry Candy" Julie said standing up giving me a hug "why do you keep taking falls for me?"

"J, I would do just about anything for you including staying in jail if it means keeping you from doing hard time"

Julie looked away blinking her eyes apparently trying to keep her tears from betraying her

"You need to let me learn my lessons" Julie said looking down and then back up at me

"J, you got sobar the very first time that was lesson learned this time you got smart with a cop and was intoxicated in public...hell I was too. I kind of learned the lesson for the both of us. I also know if there came a day where my ass was going to jail for doing something stupid you would take the blame for me also"

"Yeah but let's face it you are kind of a goody good and don't actually do anything wrong. You are actually….good...for the most part" J said sounding like she was thinking about it

I shrugged "yeah pretty much but as you said for the most part"

"But thank you again you are the best sister I could ask for" Julie said hugging me

"Yeah and oh by the way Becky told me what you and Mike told her" I said and just like that Becky walked out the door and Julie backed up out of arms length

"I don't know what I said but I am pretty sure the way becky walked out and my body automatically told me to back up that it wasn't good" Julie said

I slowly shook my head and chuckled a little "that's because it wasn't you had the poor girl thinking i was going to cheat on her"

"What did I say?" she asked walking to teh other side of the bed

"You and Mike told her that Roman and I screwed" I said through my teeth "now I am not furious with you but you are no longer allowed to drink unless you are in a hotel room and have ductape on your mouth."

"Yes sissy" she said innocently

"There is no need to act innocent because you are far from it but that was my story to tell her when I was good and ready. It never came up so I didn't see the need to say anything as I couldn't really remember any of it anyways as I was well wasted. Where all of our horrible decision making skills happen" I ranted

"I am sorry for blabbing my mouth when I drink I don't know why I do it" Julie said with a shrug

"It's fine you are just lucky that you are my sister and I love you" I said

She chuckled and hugged me "thank you for being my sister"

"Of course that's what family is for...well the good ones" I said hugging her back

"And don't you forget it" Julie said


	16. And the new champion is!

It's been a couple of months and it was a Monday Night Raw. I was walking around with Julie as we were waiting for it to start and just happened to see Mick Foley carrying around what looked like a bag

"Hey Mick whats up?" I asked as he hugged Julie and I

"Notta just got a surprise for everyone" he said with a grin that w

as going from one ear to the other

"Is that what's in the bag Micky" Julie asked glancing at the bag

"Maybe, you shall find out later just as everyone else will" Mick said

"Aw but you like us why do we have to wait?" Julie asked trying to convince him

I chuckled and rolled my eyes

"Later June Bug" he said "just be up by the curtain when I go out trust me you two girls are going to want to be apart of this"

He then walked away and I looked at Julie

"What is in that bag?" I asked

She shrugged "but he knows us well enough to know that we are going to want to be apart of whatever he is going to start tonight"

"Ohh but now I am curious" I whined with a sigh

"Do you think we are actually going to want to be apart of this?" she asked looking at me

"I don't know but I am curious enough to know that I want to find out so our asses will be up by that damn curtain" I said raising an eyebrow

"Ok" Julie said nodding her head "although I am wondering if we shouldnt be worried I mean after all it is Mick and he is a hardcore legend"

"Yeah but if he is telling us to come to the curtain I doubt it will be that bad" I said with a shrug

She eyed me "how sure are you?"

"Pretty sure" I said

"I guess we shall see" Julie said "because you aren't going to let this go are you?"

I shook my head "no"

Julie sighed

"Oh look at it as an adventure" I said "we love adventures"

"Yeah I know" said Julie "but I just got an odd feeling about this"

"It will be ok" I said squeezing her hand

She nodded and we were off. I knew one thing that would calm her down so I took her down to catering and got her a cup of coffee. We were about to sit down when Becky came up to us

"Hey babe" she said kissing me "Hey J"

"Hi" we said in unison

"By some chance do you know what Mick is hiding?" Julie asked

She shrugged and slowly shook her head "no"

"Damn" Julie said

I sighed, "what's up babe?"

"Well I have a question," she said with a smile "well more of a request"

Julie looked up at her "do I have to move?"

"Well yeah" Becky said kind of confused

"What's this request?" I asked

Damn my curiosity is killing me tonight

"Coffee" Julie muttered

Becky and I looked at her who was now sipping her coffee and then back at her

"Come to the ring with me" she said jumping up and down like a 3 year old "be my ring partners"

"Coffee" Julie muttered again

"So you want us who have only been training to wrestle as of lately and want us to be your ring partners?" I asked confused "I mean I am not 100 percent sure on how well this is going to go babe I mean think about it"

"I think you two will do great" she said wrapping her arms around my shoulders "please"

I looked at Julie who glared at me, I knew that she knew that I couldn't say no. I sighed

"Candy, no...coffee" she said with a pout but was glaring at me also

"Julie...we get to put our skills to the test sis" I said with a slight smile

"No, coffee Candace" Julie said now giving me the look that if looks could kill I would probably be in the hospital pretty close to dead

"Julie…" I whined

"No" Julie said shaking her head

"When do you need us?" I asked

"Like in 5 minutes" she said innocently

"Candace Elizabeth not happening" Julie said slowly shaking her head and guarding her coffee like it was about to be taken from her

"Julie Marie...our wrestling skills will be put to the test"

"I mean really I am 'The Man' so all your pretty little face will have to do is stand there" Becky said with a shrug

I looked at julie and then we both looked at Becky and I gave her a small disapproval look

"Ok or not I mean you can get involved but I was just...look please just come out" she said pleading with us

I sighed as I knew this was not going to go well with Julie but I stood up and I got that death glare once again.

"Candy no" she said once again

"Julie, yes" I said pulling on her all so gently so she wouldn't drop her coffee because well that would mean I would die and a very crabby Julie for the rest of the day

"I hate you" She said threw her teeth

"You don't hate me" I said "you are just strongly annoyed with me"

"If my coffee gets dumped I will strongly pissed off at you" she warned me

I nodded knowing that she was being serious. I looked at Becky who was just as happy as could be

"Yay I got my girlfriend and her sister by my side" she squealed

"Oh geezes" I heard Julie mutter as we got to the curtain

Becky grabbed my hand and I hooked arms with Julie who was still annoyed as all ever. We walked down the ramp and got to the ring. Becky pushed down the rope and I got in looking for Julie who was still next to the ring and shook her head and pointed to her coffee.

"She is not going with this is she?" Becky asked

I chuckled "no, it's never good to try and get her going, trust me coffee is the one thing that will calm her down and you asked her as she was already anxious so.."

"Great" I heard Becky mutter

"Babe we got this" i said squeezing her hand as the other team came out

I sighed as they got to the ring and looked at Julie who was giving them the death glare and once again guarding her cup of coffee. They gave her an odd look and got into the ring.

**Not doing the whole wrestling part**

Becky was kicking some ass, I looked down at Julie who was still enjoying her cup of coffee but was cheering us on the best she could with the mood she was in. Lacy Evans was walking away and Julie just watched. I gave her a look

"I am drinking my coffee, coffee is more important" Julie said with a shrug.

I quickly shook my head and looked at Becky who was now doing her finishing move and pinned her opponent.

"1, 2, 3" The ref said

I got in and wrapped my arms around Becky. She tipped my head up and gave me a kiss. I couldn't help but smile and we looked down at Julie who was patting the side of her leg applauding us on. I chuckled and looked up at Becky who was grinning

"She something else" Becky said with a chuckle

"Yeah but she is my sister and I wouldn't have it any other way" I said laughing

That was when I felt my hair being tugged, I turned around with Becky by my side. It was one of the Iconics.

"Wow really just because you are a lesbian doesn't mean you should announce it to the world by kissing in front of everyone" she said

I looked over at becky and then back at the iconic duo even shocked that this all of a sudden became a problem. The girl got into my face

"Back up and this won't become personal" Becky said trying to put herself in front of me

"You heard her" Julie said now deciding to get involved

That's my sister for you

"You should probably start keeping your private life private because not everyone needs to see that" said the other half of the iconics said

"They aren't hurting you so how about you back the fuck up and get out o fhere" Julie warned "that is my sister and her girlfriend you are trying to start things with and that is the worst thing you can do"

"Yeah, doubtful." They said in unison and then walked out

I wrapped my arms around Julie and Becky and we watched the Iconics walk away.

"Did that just happen?" I asked

"Yeah unfortunately there are people out there that won't agree with this and we just let it go in one ear and out the other but I am about 99 percent sure that was not supposed to be apart of the show tonight" Becky said leaning her head against me

"Which means Paul is going to be getting involved so we haven't heard the last of this" Julie said as we slowly got out of the ring and headed down the ramp.

We got to the back and it just so happened that after that match Mick Foley gave us nod a smile and walked out to the ring. We stood there waiting and watching him reveal this secret of his. He then revealed a new belt just a few moments later

"Aw a 24/7 belt" I said kind of intrigued now

"But what does that mean?" Julie asked quietly

"So this does not just involve Raw Superstars anyone can come and get this. Raw, Smackdown, male, female, 205, Nxt, anyone. It's a pin anywhere kind of match as long as there is a ref it doesn't matter where you are at, you can be in your room getting ready for bed and someone busts through that door with a ref you can lose it. 24/7 belt. You have to be on your guard at all times. Now I am going to put this belt on the mat and it's up for grabs as soon as I am out of the ring." Mick said grinning

I looked at Julie "anyone J, anyone can get this belt."

She glanced at me with a small grin "You have my back and I have yours?"

"Of course I won't betray you, you know that" I said wrapping my arm around her shoulders

I felt Becky grab my hand and squeeze it

"Wrestling just got more interesting" Becky said

"J, what do you have in mind?" I asked as I felt myself being slowly tugged to the curtain as she was watching the tv as Mick put the belt down and slowly started getting out of the ring.

"We are going to get that damn belt and we are going to get the hell out of here. He said anyone can get it and told us to go to the curtain. This is our time to shine. That belt will be OURS, you and me" she said

Next thing I know I am being pulled into the ring but of course we were not the only ones. There was a bunch of men following behind. It became a free for all. The guys stopped and looked at us as we were all kind of circling this belt like a bunch of vultures. I looked at Julie and Julie looked at me and she nodded. Next thing i know she basically belly flopped on this damn belt and left me to back her up. I was fighting my way threw all of the guys who was a little shocked to say the least. That was when I realized that Julie wasn't in the ring anymore. I looked around as the guys

"Where did she go?" they hollered

I shrugged "Where did who go?"

"Julie!"

"Like my sister Julie?" I asked

"No the freaking ghost yes your sister who else would I be talking about?" asked Ambrose

I shrugged, "I mean there could be an audience member called Julie for all I know"

"Candy Elizabeth" they all said with a warning sound

"Don't ask me I was here wrestling you guys" i said leaving them all confused and got out of the ring and ran my ass up the fucken ramp.

That was when I heard out of nowhere. "and the new 24/7 champ is Julie!!!"

I couldn't believe it we pulled it off, her weird ass plan worked.


	17. Trust?

I finally met Julie as I ran and jumped into her running and moving vehicle and got the fuck out of there and ran up to our hotel room where we locked it up.

"How in the world did you manage to sneak out of there without them seeing you?" I asked looking at the belt just amazed

"Dude you were such a great distraction, they were so amazed that you were kicking ass that they didn't even notice me slide out of the ring and go through the crowd" Julie said laughing

"I cant believe it" I said hugging her "you are the champion"

"No sis, I couldn't have done it without you. We are the 24/7 champion. It is OURS" Julie said putting it in my hands.

"Our first championship belt and everyone and anyone can take it at any given moment. What are we going to do?" I asked grinning

"We are going to fight like hell to keep it, always have each others backs" Julie said putting the championship on the nightstand

"Always" I said in agreement as we got changed into pajamas and was about to lay down when there was a knock on the door

"Do not open that door. WE have a target on our backs" Julie warned

I went to the door and looked outside the peep hole and saw R Truth standing there

"Hi Truth can we help you?" I asked

Julie looked at me "R Truth is standing there?"

I nodded

"Can you open up the door?" he asked

Julie ran up to the door and looked through the peep hole apparently not believing me "oh my god he is cute"

"We are not opening the door Julie" I said "Remember target"

"Can you please open the door I want to take you two lovely ladies out tonight for winning the championship"

"Im sorry but no" I said chuckling

"But darling I really want to take you two out it could be so much fun hanging out with the truth" he said through the door "please open up"

Julie gave me begging eyes and I shook my head "no" I whispered

"But, but, but why?" she whined quietly

That was when all of a sudden there was another voice

"Hey babe can you please open up the door"

It was Becky, it was my turn and i quickly looked at Julie who chuckled and then shook her head

"No"

"But J" I whined

She shook her head "no"

"But but but"

"No buts...remember target" Julie said pursing her lips

"You had to go for this title didn't you?" I whispered

"Oh if it wasn't me it would have been you" she said sternly

I rolled my eyes

"I am sorry but for certain circumstances we are not opening the door." Julie said through the door "No offense to Becky but Truth we do not trust you for as far as we know you could be having a ref standing right beside the door and we wouldn't know"

"Beck please don't be mad at me I love you baby" I said through the door

"Are you really not opening up this door right now?" Becky said through the door

I looked over at Julie and glared and put my hand on the door knob "that is my girlfriend"

"She might be your girlfriend but this is our championship and we have to protect it like it's our child" Julie said moving my hand "Good night Becky good night Truth and I am sorry but this door isn't going to be opening up for anyone"

"If this door does not get opened up I am going to be really upset with you two and Candy Elizabeth I am your girlfriend you should be able to trust me!" Becky yelled through the door

I looked over at Julie once more and I gave her an evil look "shes going to be mad at me"

"She will get over it" Julie said once more "this is our child and we have to protect it..child or girlfriend?"

I glared at her once more "Julie Marie"

"Do not Julie Marie me" Julie said putting her back up against the door and pointed towards our beds

I crossed my arms and walked towards our beds "you are so mean"

"I can not believe that you two will not answer this door right now!" Becky yelled

"Well we are going to bed, we will see you two tomorrow. Good night you two" Julie said through the door

She flipped off the light and crawled into her bed. I could tell she was grinning even without looking at her. I laid there not saying anything

"Are you really not going to say anything to me right now?" Julie asked breaking the silence

"You acted like my mom you wouldn't let me open up the door for my girlfriend" I whined

"One I never act like your mom I am here for you she was not and two I may sound like a protective sister but we have to take extra precautions right now. Who knows if either one of them would betray us and try and take that title tonight" Julie said quietly

I turned towards her and rolled my eyes because I knew in some ways she was right "Becky wouldn't have done that too us"

"Can, that is what I love about you. You see the good in people, in everyone even the people who I think are complete jackasses but this is our title and we need to try and keep it as long as we can. We have to protect each others backs at all times. Now I have yours...do you still have mine?"

"J you know I will always have your back. I just wish I had my girlfriend to cuddle with tonight" I said with a sigh

"Well I am not your girlfriend and you cant do to me what you do to Beck but will a sister work?" Julie asked sitting up

I sighed "yeah I suppose so"

I pulled the blankets back and she crawled in next to me.

**Mikes pov**

I finally had some time off and was able to go and see Julie. We had some issues that we had to work out but I missed my girl and well from what I heard she got a title which I had to congratulate her on. I started to walk towards her room and that was when I saw Becky looking pissed off walking past me

"Whoa who pissed in your cornflakes?" I asked

"Candy and her damn sister" She muttered

"What happened?" I asked now curious

"Julie won that fucken 24/7 belt and now their guards are up and all I wanted to do was sleep with my grilfriend and they won't answer the fucken door. I think it's mainly because Truth was standing there also. It's like they are holding themselves hostage. They won't answer for anyone" Becky whined leaning up against the wall

"Well lucky for you I am not anyone" I said with a small grin "follow me I will get you into that room"

"Doubtful but ok let's see if you can pull magic out of your ass" Becky said eyeing me "I swear if they open up that door for you I am going to throw down a match right there in that room"

I chuckled and went and got to their door and knocked.

"What?" I heard from the other side of the door

"Julie it's your best guy friend please open up the door"

**Julies pov**

I ran up to the door and looked through the peep hole and there stood Mike. My heart was pounding and I looked at Candy

"It's Mike" I said excitedly jumping up and down

Candy got up and looked through also "and it's Becky"

"I don't know what to do" I said apparently to loud

"Well you can start with answering your door" Mike said "I would like to hug you and plus we have to talk also"

"But but.."

Candy eyed me and crossed her arms. I started to pace and she then stopped me

"Should we answer?" I asked looking at my sister

"Well what…" but Mike interrupted

"June bug please answer. I had a long drive and came all this way to see you"

I was jumping up and down again "Can he came all this way...what do we do?"

"What does your instinct tell you?" Candy asked eyeing me

"I don't know it's confused" I said panicking

My mind was racing

"Are you two here to actually see us or to fight because honestly…"

"Seriously Candy?! We just want to sleep with the people we love now please answer this door and we can go to bed" Becky yelled

Candy eyed me and put her hand on the door knob "It's the people we love we need to trust them right?"

I sighed and nodded and we carefully answered the door. Sure enough there stood Becky and Mike and no ref

"So you two aren't here to take the belt?" I asked looking down both sides of the hallway

"No" They said in unison

"I told you I wanted to cuddle with you" Mike said smiling "and plus we still have to talk about our last conversation"

"True" I said quietly

**Candys pov**

I looked over at Becky and I could tell she wasn't to thrilled. I sighed and looked over at Julie and Mike

"Ok apparently there is a huge elephant in the room tonight so we all need to be able to talk and hear each other out" I said feeling all the tension

"Wait all together???" Mike asked looking between all of us

"Well I am sure even if we didn't talk together they will tell each other what happened so might as well" Becky said with a shrug

"Ok so Mike and J you two are up" I said trying to avoid my discussion with Becky

"I was really hurt that you screwed Randy" Mike said "we may not be dating but I really like you and you crushed my heart when I found that out"

"I never meant to have sex with Randy I honestly don't remember everything that happened. I am so so sorry that I hurt you but the thought of losing you killed me. I thought that I wouldn't hear from you again. You are my best friend and I too like you a lot" Julie said entangling her fingers in his

"I don't want to lose you either I want us to be together" Mike said kissing her

I couldn't help but give a small smile and I went for Becky's hand. She held it but I could sense the coldness that came along with it

"So then we are together" Julie said smiling

"Yay" he said excitedly "ok now you two turn"

"I am very upset that you didn't trust me enough to open up the door" Becky said looking at me

"Actually…"

"It was me not her" Julie said interrupting me "she wanted to but with Truth there I didn't want to take the chance"

"You two are always saving each other" Becky said looking between the both of us

"Well I mean Julie is right. I wanted too but she wouldn't allow me to open up the door due to not trusting Truth: I said pursing my lips "but yes you are right we do save each other but we are always honest"

"For once I feel like you two can talk for yourselves. I mean you two are adults right?" Becky said crossing her arms

I took a deep breath and let it slowly out "babe Julie and I are sisters we always will be everyone else is used to us being the way we are. Nothing is going to change that. Yes we are adults but in the end this is us. So please just cuddle with me."

Becky looked at Julie "so you really didn't answer because of Truth it wasn't because you didn't trust me? Because I honestly would be hurt if you thought I would betray my girlfriends sister"

"It was honestly because of Truth" julie said giving her a small smile

"Ok" Becky said sitting down on the bed

"Now can I have a kiss?" I asked straddling her lap

She looked up at me and nodded.


	18. Promise?

That next morning the four of us woke up and had to get ready to go.

"How are we going to get out of here without being taken alive?" Julie asked looking out the peephole "because Truth is back"

"Well there are 4 of us and one of him. I am pretty sure we can take him" Mike said with a shrug

Becky went up to the door and looked out "Truth you do know that there are four of us and one of you right?"

"Wait Becky is that you?" asked Truth

"The one and only" Becky said

"When did you get in there I thought she wasn't opening up doors for people?" Truth asked sounding surprised

"Well I am the one and only girlfriend so yeah" Becky said

"Wait you said four of you...who else is in there?"

"Me" Mike said through the door

"Whose me?" Truth asked

"Mike"

"Mike who?" Truth asked

"Ronnie it's The Miz" Mike said rolling his eyes

"Oh hey awesome one..wait what are you doing in there?"

"Well I am the one and only boyfriend"

"This sounds like the most complicated relationship ever" Truth said "you know we could have this talk if you open up the door"

I looked at Mike and Becky who chuckled and then did just that. Both crossed their arms standing in front of Julie and I

"So who is exactly dating who?" Truth asked looking between all of us "because I honestly thought Candy would be with Jeff or Roman by now so.."

I rolled my eyes "Truth I am dating Becky here"

"So you.."

"Oh my god Truth what do you want?" Becky asked interrupting

"Well as their are 4 of you guys nothing..want to go to breakfast?"

"No" we all said

"Wait hold on hold on...what do you got in mind and are you paying?" Mike said grinning

"Umm ok well I..I almost forgot a meeting I had to get to" Truth said running away

We all laughed "let's get going..we have to go to the next area and get you out of here before anyone else decides to try and take the belt" I said grabbing bags

We started walking down to the vehicle when we of course got stopped by fans wanting autographs just as the other superstars were coming down.

"Clocks ticking" Julie said

We finally quickly got out of there and headed to Cameron North Carolina. It was a nice ride no bullshit thank god. We finally got to the hotel some time later when there was a knock on our hotel room. No shit like 5 minutes in. I went and answered it. There stood Jeff

"Hey" he said rubbing the back of his neck

"Hey" I said knowing that we haven't talked since I came out to him about being with Becky.

"So umm you busy today?" Jeff asked looking back at Becky

She came up and wrapped her arm around my waist

"We busy babe?" I asked looking over at her

"Not at the moment why?" She asked

"I was going...nevermind" He said and was about to walk away.

I gently grabbed his arm as Becky watched

"Jeff whats up?" I asked

"Nothing I just..but it seems like you may be busy" He said looking down

I never seen Jeff like this before. I looked over at Becky knowing something is wrong my friend and watched him walk away

"Babe do you mind if I go and spend some time with Jeff. Something is off I can feel it" I said holding her hands

"Go ahead let me know if you need any help" She said kissing me

I nodded "I love you baby remember that"

"I love you too" she said

I ran after Jeff and caught the elevator just as it was about to close. I saw Jeff leaning against the railing

"Ok Jeff what's up?" I asked knowing something was wrong

"Nothing" he said quietly

"Jeff I know you better than that" I said walking towards him just as the elevator dinged

He walked off and ran out of the hotel and before I could catch him he was off. I called Matt

"Hey Can" He said answering "whats up?"

"Umm I was just wondering if you and Jeff are up to anything today?" I asked pretending as if I had no idea where Jeff was

"Well I know that we have cookout plans without parents" Matt said

"Oh yeah? At what time?" I asked trying to get intel

"Umm well I know Jeff was just heading there," Matt said "I was planning on going here in a few"

"A few as in a few minutes or like a few hours?" I asked standing outside

"Here in a few minutes...wait what's going on? You are being super curious"

Shit he is catching on

"Umm do you think your parents would mind if I crashed I have nothing going on and just want to get away from everything for a little bit" I said

"Just you or you Becky and the whole crew?" he asked

"Just me" I said "Julie is with Mike and Becky is busy"

"Ok yeah meet me downstairs here in about 5 minutes" Matt said

"Already beat you to it see you when you get down here" I said hanging up

Sure enough a few minutes later Matt met me outside.

"It's like you already knew I was going to agree" He said chuckling

"Good hunch" I said giggling

"Alright let's go" He said

20 minutes later

We pulled up his parents driveway and got out of his vehicle. I saw Jeff standing there with his parents and sisters. He looked at me surprised

"What.."

"I hope you don't mind Jeff's and my friend wanted to join with our festivities today" Matt said interrupting his brother

"Of course not more the merrier" His mom said "what's your name hun?"

I smiled but I could see the disapproving look of Jeff. "Candy"

"Well Candy it's nice to meet some of our sons friends" said their dad

"Thank you" I said giving them a polite smile

"Ohh Matt I already showed your brother it's your turn" said their mom pulling Matt into the house

Everyone followed well everyone but Jeff who stayed there with his eyes glued on me

"Are you becoming a stalker now?" He asked once making sure his parents and siblings were out of ear shot

"No you decided to run off like a little kid instead of talking to me" I said cooly

"There isn't anything to talk about you should just call Becky and have her come and get you" Jeff said

I slowly shook my head "you are unbelievable"

"Unbelievable? How so?" I asked

That was when everyone came back out. They looked between the two of us

"Jeff why won't you show Miss Candy here the trail to your guys old tree house that you made when you were a child" said Mrs. Hardy

"I don't think Candy would be interested in such a childish thing" Jeff said staring hard at me

"Actually I would love to see it" I said going against what he had to say

"Don't be rude Jeff go show her a little about you and your brother" Mr. Hardy said

"Yeah don't be rude...Jeffrey" I said crossing my arms

He glared at me but did as he was told. I followed him although he made it seem like he didn't want me to follow. He took me to his backyard and that was when I saw some of his sculptures, a dirt track, a wrestling ring. It was so full of life. I followed him down a small trail by some trees

"Wow it's so amazing back here" I muttered

"Yeah well when you have an imagination you kind of get all of that" Jeff said

We got half way down this trail and I stopped him

"What is going on with you Jeff?" I asked once more

"It doesn't matter Candace" He said going around me

We finally made it to this tree house. We climbed up the stairs to a bridge and went across it and went inside. It was tall enough for one to stand in. I looked around, you can see the pictures that they drew as kids and get a sense of life that they had.

"Wow Jeff this is pretty amazing" I said looking around

"Yeah all of us kids kind of made it" He said "now that you saw it let's get back"

I stopped him

"Jeffrey Nero talk to me"

He sighed and sat on one of the bean bag chairs that were sitting there. "What is it you want to know Candy?"

"Why are you acting as if I am the worst person in the world right now?" I asked "why are you avoiding me? You came to me this morning...you CAME to ME"

"Yeah and that was a mistake" He muttered

I felt my heart break

"I thought we were friends" I said sitting in front of him

"Yeah and then you broke my heart" He said staring at his hands

"Apparently I am doing a lot of that lately," I said quietly, "It's not like I meant to hurt you. It's not like I meant to fall for Becky it just happened"

"I thought we had a thing and you proved me wrong" Jeff said looking up at me

"Jeff you and I are always going to be best friends. Nothing is going to change that" I said touching his hands "we can still have sleepovers, movie nights, game nights and even just listening to music like we always did. Nothing can change that unless you do"

"But...Becky.."

"Jeff sometimes she will be involved just as Julie does. She's a part of my life now and you are going to have to accept that. You don't have to like it but it's what it is"

"I just feel like I am going to lose you" Jeff said looking back down

I touched the bottom of his chin and had him look at me "you can't ever lose me Jeff the only way that will happen is if you push me away"

"Promise?" Jeff asked

"I promise" I said

He pulled me on to his lap and gave me a long hug "I missed you Candy Elizabeth"

"I missed you too" I said leaning back on him

A few minutes went by and we decided to go back to the group

"Here I thought you got lost" Matt said now having a drink in his hand

"No you can never get that lucky" Jeff hollered at his brother as we got closer to them

"So tell me about you Candy, we have heard about you and someone named Julie from both of them but I want to hear about you from you" Mrs. Hardy said handing me a drink

"Oh I am only 20 havent just turned 21 yet" I said handing her back the drink

"Oh you are drinking here and it's only one it's not like you are going to get into trouble here" Mrs. Hardy said giving it back to me

I grinned and went ahead and opened it up

"Well what is it exactly that you want to know?" I asked

"Everything I am assuming you are a big part of their life so share"

So I sat down on Jeffs lap as he sat in the last opened chair

"Well I am 20 years old and got a job in the WWE at the age of 17. One of the youngest. I got to know Jeff and Matt through the company obviously. My sister Julie came with me and she also got a job with us."

"Tell me about Julie I hear you two are really close" Mr. Hardy said "Jeff says you two are practically inseparable"

"Julie is my other half. She is my person my best friend. My soulmate. We don't do much without each other."

"Where is she at right now?" asked one of their sisters

"Right now she is actually with Mike her boyfriend" I said "They don't get to see each other much so I let her be and decided to crash your guys cookout"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" asked their other sister

I shook my head "no, no boyfriend"

"Well Jeff here is single"

I chuckled "I am in a relationship just not with a boy"

They all got quiet

"So you go for the opposite sex?" asked Mr. Hardy

"I am bi" I said not sure how this one was going to go

"Oh and who is this lucky girl?" asked Mrs. Hardy

"Her name is Becky" I said

"She new?" asked Mr. Hardy "the name doesn't sound familiar"

"Yes she is new and she has some moves" Matt said with a grin

"Apparently all kinds" said one of their sisters with a snicker

I couldn't help but laugh

"Well I am glad you have someone special. How long have you two been together?" asked Mr. Hardy

"Umm a few months" I said with a grin showing them pictures

"Well you two look like a cute couple"

"Thank you" I said with a small smile

With that the night went on but what exactly is going to happen next?


	19. Sissy Poo

**Julie's pov**

Mike and I were walking along side the road to get to our vehicle as we were at a party well leaving a party and the parking was full everywhere else. We were both pretty tipsy and I just happened to fall..of course. I couldn't help but laugh. Mike looked back at me

"Are you ok?" he asked

I was rolling "Mike help i have fallen and I can't get up"

He chuckled "ok come on old woman"

Mike tried to help and get me up but of course he wasn't really stable on his feet either so he fell right side me.

"You know when we get old we may just want to leave snack baggies around our place just in case we both fall and can't get up. At least we would have snacks to keep us somewhat alive while waiting for help" Mike said "I am pretty hungry right now"

I laughed getting to my knees "ok old man let's get going"

We used each other to get up and stumble to our vehicle. Mike grabbed for his keys and put them in the ignition. I put my hand on his

"You ok to drive? The both of us have quite a lot to drink. Maybe I should call Candy" I said looking for my phone and apparently not finding it

"I am ok besides the hotel is what 10 minutes away. No biggy" Mike said taking a drink of water

"Maybe drink a little more of that before driving" I muttered "Because I am sure the hotel is more like 20 minutes a way and we are in the middle of nowhere"

"I am fine" Mike snapped

I put my hands up in defense.

"Sorry but when I say that I am fine I am fine ok?" Mike asked

"Yeah" I said

I looked at the time it was 9:15 at night. He started the car and we got down the road a ways. I felt sick to my stomach. I got a bad gut feeling. You know that feeling in which you feel like something bad was going to happen just not sure what...yeah that feeling. I looked over at Mike then straight ahead and realized we were swerving. I looked back at Mike and realized his eyes were closed.

"Mike!" I yelled

He shook his head "oh sorry"

"Pull over I will drive" I said

"I am fine" Mike said

"Michael pull over now" I said sternly

He groaned and did just that. I opened up the door and that was when I saw it. I didn't even have time to get out of the vehicle. Next thing I know we were rolling. I heard a crash as the windows were broken. I opened my eyes and realized we were now upside down. I looked over at Mike

"Mike" I said

I realized I wasn't very loud and then felt pain. My leg was pinned, I felt pain and I knew I felt blood going down my arm. I tried to touch Mike but wasn't getting very far.

"Mike!" I finally got out

"Julie" I heard him say "Oh my god Julie are you ok?"

"No. I think I am losing blood. Are you ok?" I asked

"I don't feel like anything may be broken. I am going to try and get out and call the police and I will try and get you out" Mike said

"OK" I said and that was it, I closed my eyes

**Candys pov**

The Hardys and I were sitting around a bonfire. That was when Mikes phone ringtone went off

"Hello" I said

"Candy, Candy something...something happened"

I looked down at the ground feeling as my heart dropped out of my body, "What's wrong Mike? Is my sister ok?"

"No Candy" Mike said it sounded as if he was crying

"Mike what happened?" I asked wanting to stand up but scared if I did I would fall over

"We..Candy I was stupid…"

"Mike what is going on?" I asked once again but more frantic

I grabbed for something anything and it just happened to be Jeffs hand and I squeezed. He looked at me

"Candy what's going on?" he asked quietly and I shrugged

"Candy...we..we...we were in an accident"

"Accident? Like a bump and bruises accident or a hospital accident?" I asked squeezing Jeffs hand harder and then let go

I put my hand on my chest not being able to breathe

"Candy we are...we..we are at...oh Candy I don't know" he was sobbing

"Mike you need to calm down and explain to me what is going on?" I asked "what kind of accident were you in?"

"You need...Candy I can't breathe." Mike said

I finally found the courage to stand up "Mike breathe what type of accident?"

"You need to come to the hospital...shes..I don't know. I fucked up" He said still crying

"Alright what hospital?" I asked holding back my tears

It was Jeffs and Matt's turn to stand up. It was like everything froze in time. He told me what hospital

"Candy I don't know.."

"Mike we are on our way" I said hanging up

"Candy…"

"Thank you guys for everything. Jeff we need to go now!" I said running towards the vehicle

It was like I forgot how to open the door, Matt actually opened it for me but then he stopped me

"Candy everything is going to be ok" Matt said pulling me into a hug

I quickly gave him a hug and then hopped into the vehicle and we were off to the hospital. When we got there we were met by Mike who was sobbing. I ran up to him

"Mike what happened?" I asked frantically

"It came out of nowhere Can.." he said walking next to me as we got up to the desk

"Umm i believe my sister is here..Julie Calloway" I said

"The doctor is going to be out to talk to you guys here after he is done with what he is doing with her" the nurse said that came up behind her

I nodded and started to pace. Now I see why people pace all while I was mumbling "God don't take her...don't you dare take my sister from me. Don't take her, don't take her, don't you dare take her from me"

Jeff came up and wrapped me up in his arms that was when my phone went off. It was Becky

"Hi" I said answering it

"Candy I haven't heard from you in a couple of hours.."

"Babe can..can..can you come to the hospital"

"Is everything…"

"No everything isn't ok" I said holding back my tears

"Are.."

"It's Julie" I said

"I am on my way" she said

Sure enough a few minutes later in came Becky. I ran up to her and she wrapped her arms around me. I started to bawl. That was when the doc came out

"Julie Calloway"

I walked up to him. "I am her sister"

"Your sister is in stable condition but we had to put her into a medicated induced coma. She had a lot of internal bleeding in which we were able to stop but umm just out of curiosity, how much did she drink tonight?"

I looked over at Mike "drink? You two drink tonight?"

"We only had a few sir"

"It had to be more than a few or they were very strong because her blood alcohol level was way past the legal limit, we had to pump her stomach" The doctor said "She lost a lot of blood and right now it's touch and go but we are hoping for a good recovery."

I was so beyond upset with Mike.

"Can we go and see her?" I asked choking back a sob

"Yes" The doctor said "my nurse will take you back to her room. Next time I hope you think before you drink and drive"

The nurse took us back to her room and there my sister was laying with a breathing tube and a bunch of other tubes and wires. I pulled a chair up next to her bed and held her hand. The nurse took her blood pressure and temp and such and then walked out.

"Can…"

I looked up at Mike and slowly shook my head "Mike what in the hell were you thinking?"

"I thought I was ok to drive.."

"How many times have you been told that when you drink to get a sober driver?" I asked looking up at her

"She said to call you but.."

"You should have called me!" I snapped, "I would have came in a heartbeat. You two could have died tonight!"

"I am so sorry Can" he said wiping tears away

"You know something I am glad that you are ok but my sister is in this bed because you two decided to go drink and then drive. You should have called me. What exactly did happen anyways Mike?"

"I pulled over because Julie was going to take the wheel and someone ran into us" Mike said

"And why was Julie taking the wheel in the first place?" Matt asked

"Because I..I started to fall asleep"

"Jeff he needs to leave right now before I jump over this bed and fucken kill him" I said through my teeth

I felt someone touch my shoulders almost forgetting Becky was standing there. I leaned my head back on her and then looked back at my sister.

"Sissy you don't get to leave me, do you hear me? You need to fight understand? You are needed here, I need you. I won't be able to live without my sister. So fight" I said through my tears

I looked up "God, you do not get to take her right now! She is here to stay with me I need her! Do not take her, do not take her. You can not take her from me"

I put my head on her arm and just cried. This is my sister and I can not lose her. I felt Becky pull a chair up next to me and she laid her head on my shoulder

"I am here for you babe and she will get through this. She isn't going to leave you. Julie is to damn stubborn to stay down, she fights through everything. She will come back to you, to us" Becky said quietly squeezing my arm

I looked over at her "but how do you know. You heard the doctor it's touch and go"

"Because it's Julie and the one thing she is amazing at is fighting and she loves you. She knows that you need her in your life just as much as she needs you in hers. She isn't going to just leave you." Becky said kissing my forehead "I am also pretty sure everyone would miss the both of you. You should hear people they talk quite a bit about you guys and the shit you two get yourselves into"

I couldn't help but give her a small chuckle

"There is that smile ive been dying to see. Your sister will come back shes just in a medicated induced coma which is just a fancy meaning for they put her to sleep so her body can fix her insides for a little bit and when it wears off she will wake up"

I nodded but I looked back over at my sister and I was so so scared.

"I love you sissy poo and I am not going anywhere"


End file.
